


The Fine Art of Falling Apart

by Wearingdeantoprom



Series: Winjimstiel FBSI Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Cain is a vampire, Cain is the badguy, Case Fic, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Character Turned Into Vampire, Compulsion, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Jimmy Novak, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sastiel - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Switch Castiel, Switch Jimmy Novak, Switch Sam Winchester, Twincest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Werewolf Jimmy, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wincest - Freeform, Winjimstiel, Witch Castiel, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Now that things are settled, the boys and the twins think that they have it made. Life is a good balance between their personal lives and hunting. That is until they piss off the wrong person and it all falls apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/gifts), [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [SamXCas4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamXCas4ever/gifts), [Sweetywinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetywinchester/gifts), [Kiyomisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/gifts), [ILoveFANFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/gifts), [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



“Dean Down!”

Dean’s mind barely registered the words before his knees buckled. He looked up as he fell to his knees to see lightning shoot overhead. When Dean hit ground, he kicked out, spinning up to his feet, pushing out and away from where he had just been. As his feet hit the ground, a vampire hit the floor, face charred

Dean shot his lover a grin just as another vampire came up behind Cas. He moved into attack but Cas was too fast, turning to cleave the head off of the monster. Cas glanced at Dean and nodded. The two of them moved from that room to the next where they could hear someone screaming over Jimmy’s snarls.

Jimmy was tearing into a vampire all teeth and claws and fury. Two other vampires entered the room and turned to leave as soon as they saw the scene. Cas put up his hand and muttered a string of quick words. The Vampires stopped as if walking into a wall where the doorway was. 

Dean took that moment to move in. He sliced off the head of one of them with relative ease. He didn’t move fast enough though and got caught by a punch to the face by the second one. Dean punched back, aiming for the throat but the vampire, too fast, blocked him. 

He grabbed Dean by the throat but froze. His face bunched up, even as he tried to lift Dean off his feet. Dean clutched at the vampire’s hand and kicked. He stared as the vampire’s face reddened. Then suddenly, the vampire’s head snapped to the side and they both collapsed. 

Dean gasped for air. Cas had just broken the vampire’s neck with telekinesis. He looked over to his boyfriend. Cas’ eyes were black as he cut off the head of yet another vampire. Jimmy took a moment to come over to him and nose Dean’s hand before running off to find another victim.

There was no time to feel guilty about being grabbed. There were still enemies to take down. Dean got back on his feet and headed back into the fray.

It wasn’t until Dean Cas and Jimmy were making their way room to room, checking over all the corpses that the guilt really crept in.

He shouldn’t have rushed in like that. Distracting Cas like that could have gotten them all hurt. 

He glanced up at Cas when they all met up in the front hall of the house. Cas’ eyes were still black. Pupil, iris, sclera, everything. It made Dean’s breath hitch and Cas looked away, down to Jimmy as if self conscious about it.

“Cas, I-”

“You did well Dean. I’m proud.” Cas interrupted with a small smile. He crouched down to inspect Jimmy. Jimmy sat perfectly as Cas ran fingers over his face, ears and muzzle. Making sure that the blood on him was not his own.  


“But-”

“You made a small mistake. No one was hurt, you saw the mistake, you learned from it. There is no reason to rehash it.”

This was so different from the first time Dean had made a mistake… then again no one was hurt this time. He didn’t freeze this time. Jimmy let a little growl and Dean reached down to scratch his ears lovingly.

Cas was in his space suddenly, crowding in. His fingers brushed along Dean’s jaw line, eyes intense through the blackness. He inspected Dean’s throat where there would definitely be bruising. His deft hands searched the rest of his body until satisfied that there were no injuries.

“I’m okay Cas…” Dean said softly. 

Cas moved in to kiss the hollow of Dean’s throat. “Good… We should get back to Sam.”

They combed over the whole dilapidated building once more and searched the property before Cas cast a glamor on them to keep people from seeing their bloody appearance. They headed back to the motel. 

“So uh… Cas.” Dean began.

“ Yes?” Cas asked, raising a brow.

“Your eyes…”

Cas shifted in his seat as if taking a deep breath. “They turn black when I use a lot of magic in a short amount of time.”

“O-ooh.” Dean replied lamely. He didn’t know how he felt about seeing his boyfriend with eyes like that. It was all kinds of unnerving but kind of hot at the same time.

“Jimmy loves it.” Cas said wryly. A resounding bark from the back seat confirmed the sentiment. 

Dean chuckled. “It IS kind of hot.” He said. “In a ‘my boyfriend is powerful as fuck’ kind of way.”

“So is your Brother… at least he will be.”

“I hope he’s not still pissed.” Sam had NOT been pleased when Cas decided that he wasn’t ready for a vampire hunt. At first Cas had wanted Sam to stay home while they went out but Sam had insisted that he at least come for moral support.  


In the end, both Jimmy and Dean had sided with Sam saying that IF someone was hurt, it would be good to have him back at the room to patch them up. No one mentioned that Jimmy Dean and Cas were all trained in first aid and that they were perfectly capable of doing their own patching. They just didn’t want to leave Sam behind at the house.

Jimmy slipped into the motel room first when they got there to check on Sam. Dean and Cas got the duffles from the trunk. It wasn’t until Dean had crossed into the motel room that his body complained and started telling him how much all that activity was different from the norm.

Despite all the training.

He was barely able to register his fatigue when he had giant hands cupping his face. Sam crowded him against the wall by the door, kissing him. His hands searched him much akin to how Cas did. When Sam seemed satisfied, his hands were on Dean’s face again.

“Dean.” Sam whispered before kissing him again. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” His name was murmured between kisses. Dean brought his hands up to Sam’s chest.

“Heyya Sammy.”

“Fuck I was worried.” Sam breathed and gave Dean one final kiss. He was on Cas next, kissing him and searching for injuries that weren’t there. With a relieved sigh, Dean got down to his knees to take Jimmy’s big face into his hands. He kissed the wolf between the eyes and ran his fingers down his neck and into his fur.

“That was a long fight.” He said softly. “Though I guess that was a piece of cake for you huh?” Jimmy wagged his tail and nosed his way against Dean’s chest. Jimmy had warned Dean of this. That the fight or flight response in his brain might keep him locked in wolf form a few hours after the fight. 

Dean didn’t care. It didn’t matter what form his lover took, it was still Jimmy. He kept stroking his fur until Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Come on Dean. Lets shower.”They were filthy with dirt and sweat and blood. Dean nodded. A shower sounded fucking awesome. He kissed Jimmy’s nose before getting up and following Cas to the bathroom.

They came to the decision silently. Once in the bathroom, Cas and Dean started to undress each other. Layer after layer of clothing came off until they were both naked and looking the other over for any new bruises and marks. Cas started the shower then and pulled Dean in with him. 

Dean didn’t even notice Cas picking up the soap but his hands were slick with it when he ran them up Dean’s back. He worked Dean’s shoulders, massaging them. He cleaned his neck and throat. Moved down his chest to clean his stomach and hips. Soon, Cas was on his knees, washing Dean’s legs too. By the time Cas was finished and on his feet again, his eyes were bright and blue again. 

Dean pulled him into a kiss. He took the soap from him and started to return the favor. There was something so very intimate about this. Silently cleaning each other. There was no sexual intent with the act. Just affection and the need to comfort the other.

When Cas was clean, Dean leaned in to give Cas a kiss. Cas smirked up at Dean when they parted.

“What are you staring at?”

“I like your eyes best when they're blue.”

~

When Dean and Cas went into the bathroom, Sam stretched out on one of the two queen beds and turned on the TV. Jimmy followed suit and laid his head on Sam’s belly. Sam’s three most loved people in the world had just been in danger and now that they were safe, Sam felt a little sleepy. He was glad that Jimmy seemed to be in a cuddly mood. 

When Cas and Dean started fucking in the shower, Sam just turned up the volume on the television. He just felt too tired to deal with possible arousal. By the time Dean and Cas were finished their shower, Jimmy had shifted back into a human and Sam was running his fingers through Jimmy’s hair instead of his fur.

Jimmy moved then, pressing up into Sam for a long sensuous kiss. Sam caught the older man’s face in his hands and kissed back. He was so glad to see him, all of them, alive and well. Sitting alone in the room by himself, waiting had been a nightmare. When Jimmy pulled back, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing Cas’ hand. 

Cas pulled his brother into a kiss. “Are you alright Meine Liebe?” 

“I’m fine.” Jimmy grinned. “I want you in that shower with me.”

“I’m clean.”

Dean snorted and shot Sam a grin.

“Come on Cassie. I want a shoulder rub.”  


Cas sighed and gave in. “Fine…”

Dean winked at Sam as he made his way over to his duffle. He looked tired and satisfied. Sam ran his eyes over Dean’s form. There was a part of him that still didn’t believe that he was all okay. He was… Save for the ugly marks around his neck. It made Sam feel possessive. It made him want to cover them with marks of his own. 

Dean was careful to hold the towel around his waist as he made his way towards Sam’s reclining form. He knelt beside his duffel to get clothes. Sam frowned as he watched him. Their whole ‘Brothers With Benefits’ deal was still fresh and new. It had only been going on for a week or so. And nearly the whole time, Dean had shied away from letting Sam see him naked.  
It was frustrating as fuck.

Sam had always thought Dean was beautiful. Ever since he was old enough to really notice that some people were better looking than others. He grew up adoring Dean. Dean had been beautiful to him when he was overweight and pudgy and he was just as stunning now. 

Frankly, he was tired of Dean hiding from him.

He thought of reaching forward and pulling Dean’s towel away. He bit his lip and focused his attention on the towel instead, trying to whisk it away with his mind. His telekinesis wasn’t nearly as strong as Cas’ but with Dean’s light hold on the towel and his surprise, Sam was able to send it flying away.

Dean spun, looking at Sam with comically wide eyes. “Hey!”

Sam’s eyes roamed down Dean’s lean frame to where the lines of his hips drew an arrow to his dick. He sat up a little. “Why do you hide yourself from me?”

Dean’s shoulders relaxed a little and he shrugged. “I just don’t wanna… pressure you and put it all out there in case you don’t wanna see it.”

Sam licked his lips. “I wanna see it Dean.”

“Clearly.”

Sam laughed. “Come here. Don’t bother with clothes.” 

Dean shrugged and dropped his shirt where he stood. Typical messy Dean. He crawled his way up the bed to Sam. When their lips met, Sam moved. He manhandled Dean onto his back and straddled his waist. Dean’s hand came up to Sam’s chest.

“Woah Sammy… I dunno if I can get it up again that fast.”

Sam ignored him and bent to possessively suck a hickey onto the side of Dean’s neck. Right over the bruising that shouldn’t be marring the skin there. Dean gasped, breathy and sweet. “That’s not what I’m after.” Sam growled. He bent again to place a hickey on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks again to Tori/Outoftheashes for her help with Sammy

Sam was hovering close to the surface of sleep. He was starting to become aware of his surroundings but was still out like a light. He dozed there for a moment before he was suddenly pulled out. Dean’s fingers slid down his arm. Sam cracked opened his eyes. He knew Dean's touch better than damn near anything. "Hey."

Dean shifted, resting his head on Jimmy's chest. "Heyya Sammy" he replied in a warm sleepy tone. Sam gazed at Dean over the man who slept between them. He nuzzled into Jimmy's neck even though his words were for Dean."How'd you sleep, big brother?"

"Like a baby. You?" Dean’s hand slid up Sam's arm to squeeze his shoulder

Sam hummed at the contact and he turned his head to kiss Dean's hand. It was a little surreal at times. Sam hadn’t even been aware of his feelings for Dean until he knew that Dean was in love with him. Then they all came crashing into him like a tsunami. Now he couldn’t imagine not touching and being intimate with him. It seemed so normal now.

"I've slept better…” Sam admitted. “ I think you and I should head off by ourselves for a bit."

"Yeah? Want some breakfast?" Dean asked, perking at Sam's attention.

"Mmm, like a date?" Sam asked asked, giving Dean's fingers a nip. "Count me in."

Dean hissed a little at Sam’s mouth on his fingers, "Let's get up and head before you turn me on too much."

Sam shivered and pulled away from Dean's hand. "We should wake Jimmy and let him know where we are going."

Dean's eyes glinted with mischief. He bent to lav his tongue over Jimmy's nipple, staring at Sam the whole time. It was Sam's turn to hiss. Dean looked fucking edible staring at Sam like that...

Sam moved so he was in position to lick at the tip of Jimmy's partially hard cock with a soft moan. 

Jimmy groaned softly in his sleep and shifted. It was no secret that Jimmy loved having people touch him awake. It was a kink of his. It was a kink that Sam was more than happy to indulge in.

Dean snorted and moved down to Jimmy's cock. he licked at the side opposite Sam

Sam gave the side of Jimmy's cock a little suck. "This doesn't seem to be waking him up..."

Jimmy moaned and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Why would you do such a thing?" he mumbled, half awake

Sam shivered at the hand in his hair. "Because I'm a brat. And I wanted to kiss you goodbye."

Jimmy hummed. "Goodbye?"

Sam cleared his throat. " I'm going to breakfast with my brother. Do you want a kiss or not?"

"Mmm Get up here baby." Jimmy purred. "You too Dean." There was something stupidly hot about Jimmy calling him 'baby.'

Dean moved up Jimmy's body but waited so that Sam could kiss him first Sam went too, giving Jimmy a biting kiss. Jimmy shifted his position so he could roll Sam over and press him into the bed as he took control of the kiss. "Good Morning."

"Why are all of you moving?" Cas complained

Sam whined, digging his fingers into Jimmy's flesh. He needed to focus. He wanted to talk to Dean about yesterday. About his hesitation. "No being grumpy Cas. Go back to sleep." Cas grunted and leaned in to steal a kiss from Sam then settled to do just that.

"Will you bring some breakfast home for Cas and Me?" Jimmy asked

"Of course" Sam rasped, nipping at Jimmy's jaw. "What do you want?"

"Mmmm Bacon" Jimmy kissed Sam. "No Steak." He kissed Sam again. "Rare. Bloody." Jimmy growled the word. "And eggs."

"Got it." Sam shivered. His stupid dick loved it when Jimmy was like this. All possessive and growly. "You wolfing out on me, Mr. Novak?"

Jimmy just growled and turned to bite gently at Sam's neck. "maybe." he said with a grin. "Dean, get over here."

Dean was staring at them. He moved with jimmy’s command, clumsily crawling forward to kiss Jimmy deeply,. "I know what Cas likes." he assured Jimmy.

"I know." Jimmy booped Dean's nose. "Go on then. Have fun you two."

"We will," Sam promised, forcing himself to get up and out of bed. "Right, Dean?"

Dean lingered a moment to give Jimmy and Cas one more kiss. "Right." He got up, not bothering to hide his nudity this time and sent Sam a bright smile and a wink

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. "You look so fucking cute right now."

Dean snorted but his chest poofed a little. He sent Sam a sly smile then went to his duffel to get dressed. Sam watched every move Dean made as he dressed. There was no real reason to hide his lingering gaze now. There was something so freeing about it.

Especially when Dean pulled on his pants, arching his back a little sending Sam a smirk over his shoulder. He was all lithe muscle and bubble but "Fuck, you make it hard to be good," Sam hissed, his fingers were twitching as he fought the urge to tear Dean's clothes right back off.

"I can suck you off in the car." Dean suggested. Jimmy chuckled as he watched the two of them

"While driving? I feel like that could end badly," Sam said, shaking his head. But FUCK was that tempting. "Besides, I'm dragging you out of the house for food, not for sex." Sam could tell Dean he wanted to talk once they got to the diner. Then Dean wouldn’t be able to wriggle his way out of it.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt. "Alright Sammy. Let's go eat."

Sam reached out to curl his hand around Dean's. "After you."

~

Dean headed to a diner that they had seen the day prior. The whole way there, Sam had a possessive hand on Dean's thigh. By the time they got to the diner, Dean was partially hard just from Sam's big hand. He loathed pulling away from him to go inside, but he did and soon they were seated and looking over menus.

Sam pressed his knee against Dean's under the table. "We gotta talk."

Dean let a little sigh and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He hated talking."What about?"

"About how you've been with me," Sam said, eyes locked on his brother. "You're holding back. And not just with the nakedness. So I guess I just... wanted to know if I was doing something wrong. If I've pissed you off. I'm just checking in."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Guilt laced through him. "Nah Sam, You've been perfect." he replied

Sam frowned hard. It was obvious that he didn’t believe him. "Clearly, I haven't been. So what's up? What can I do to help?"

"I just-"

"Morning Boys, What can I get you?" The waitress asked with a smile as she stepped up to their table.

"Actually... can we have a few more minutes to order please?" Sam asked with a polite smile. Damn. Dean would have liked a distraction just then.

The waitress' eyes darted between them a moment before she pulled on a smile. "Of course."

Dean stared at the table a moment, gathering his words. Sam waited patiently. "I am just... anxious, I guess, about being with you all intimate and shit. I don't wanna go too far or make you uncomfortable."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. It was an expression that Dean knew well. "You're worried about making ME uncomfortable? That's not going to happen."

Dean gave Sam a disbelieving look. "I don't buy that"

Sam narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his brother. "Try me. Do all the shit you're worried will freak me out."

Dean sighed. "Okay Sammy... Just tell me if you get uncomfortable. Kay?"

"Why are you so convinced I won't like it?" Sam asked. "I'm glad you're willing to try... but you don't seem excited about it."

Dean shrugged. "I guess I'm just waiting for you to realize how fucked up this is and just... dump me."

"Dump you? Well, for one... we're brothers with benefits. That's not even dating, technically. And for two, it sucks that you have so little faith in me," Sam said, averting his eyes.

Dean sucked in a breath. There was that wounded puppy look again. Dean just couldn’t stop fucking up with Sam. He abhorred it. "Sam I fantasized about you for years. You're it for me man. Its not that I have little faith in you. Its that." Dean cleared his throat feeling awkward. "With people before and with Cas and Jimmy it’s just... natural. They take who I am or Adios. With you I kinda feel like I gotta impress you. I WANT to impress you."

"We grew up together. It's why you DON'T have to impress me," Sam pointed out. "We aren't strangers. We know each other better than anyone else. And, just so you know, saying that with Cas and Jimmy it's natural kinda implies that you don't feel that way about us."

Dean rubbed his eyes, sighing again. "Fuck... I don't know. I just..." He sighed. "I don't deserve you Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He was getting more and more anxious. He felt cornered. It was making his words come out angry. "You're smart and beautiful and funny and..." Dean looked away out the window at his car

"Is that what I want to hear?" Sam repeated. His voice was more hurt than angry. "No, that's fucked up. Of course I don't wanna hear that my big brother doesn't think he deserves me. It's not true. Try to remember your insecurities are YOUR thoughts and feelings. No one else's."

Dean was about to argue. He wanted to argue. But deep down he knew that Sam was right. his insecurities about Sam was just HIS feelings. He had two beautiful men just a few miles away in bed waiting for them to come back. Two men who adored him despite all his flaws. If he was good enough for them then he should be good enough for Sam.

he still wanted to argue but he sucked it up and reached for Sam's hand. He brought Sam's knuckles to kiss them. "Okay." He rasped

Sam sucked in a breath, watching Dean a little wide eyed. It was as if he couldn’t quite believe that Dean had just given in."So... You're gonna stop holding back then?"

"Yeah." Dean met Sam's eyes with his own and shifted Sam's hand so he could suck Sam's index finger into his mouth. He wanted to prove to Sam that he meant it.

Sam growled a little, eyes growing dark. And boy did that turn Dean’s crank. "PDA, Dean. We should probably hold back on it so we don't get kicked out of the diner."

Dean nipped Sam's fingertip and kissed his knuckles again. "Gotcha." He nodded at the waitress and waved her over.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Dean replied with a charming grin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam and Dean stepped back into their motel room, hands full of take out, they were treated to a lascivious moan. Both of them looked with alarm to where they had pushed two beds together. Cas was pressed close to Jimmy between his legs. It was Jimmy who was moaning as Cas fingered him.

“Guys!” Jimmy exclaimed when he noticed them. “Come get naked with us.”

Dean grinned at his brother and swatted his ass. “Why don’t you go and lay down beside Jimmy. I’ll suck your cock for you.”

“You have an obsession with my dick today?” Sam asked amused. It was the second time Dean had offered. 

Cas had stopped moving and was looking over his shoulder at the two of them. Sam looked at the twins in the bed then looked Dean up and down. There was a part of him that kind of wanted to wait. But there was another part of him, the bigger part, that was screaming about how long they had already waited.

“How bout I fuck you instead?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Yeah? You ready for that?”

Sam reached out so he could pull Dean closer, bending a little so he could grip Dean’s ass. Yeah… Sam felt ready. Now that they had put the bullshit of Dean hiding his feelings. And then the bullshit of Dean not giving him everything, Sam felt confident in going all in. He wanted to see how Dean’s hole wrapped around his cock. He wanted to see Dean’s face when he came on it.

He kissed his brother hard then smacked his ass. “Go get undressed and on your hands and knees beside Jimmy.”

Dean’s breath hitched, his eyes a dark green as he nodded breathlessly and obeyed. “Now I see why you give into him.” Dean teased Cas. Cas just rolled his eyes.

Jimmy squirmed on Cas’ fingers. “Come on Liebe, give me another”

Cas stroked Jimmy’s cock once and added another finger. “Don’t you want to wait until Dean’s ready for Sam’s cock ?”

“Yeah…I do.” Jimmy replied with a pout. 

By now Dean was naked. He had gotten undressed in record time. He kissed Cas, then Jimmy as he got into position. Sam stared as he undressed. He watched Cas’ fingers slide sweetly down Dean’s spine. It was stupid how perfect Dean looked in that position with his back dipped and his ass arched up into the air. 

“On second thought, I want you on your back.” Sam rasped. As pretty Dean looked like that, he wanted to see his brother’s face.

When Dean turned over, Sam crawled up his body. Dean looked as nervous and wide eyed as Sam felt. He wasn’t in love with Dean yet. He wasn’t sure WHAT he felt. But He knew he felt something and that something was strong. Especially when Dean was staring up at him with hearts in his eyes. Like some kind of school girl.

Sam kissed his brother hard before leaning back between Dean’s spread legs. “Cas do you have the lube?” he asked. Cas passed it to him wordlessly. Both he and Jimmy were staring.

Dean’s cock was hard and leaking by the time Sam was pressing a slick finger into his hole. Dean let a small sigh of contentment. Sam braced his hand on Dean’s chest as he pumped his finger inside, spurred on by Cas’ hand sliding up and down his spine. It was so strange to be touched by someone other than the person he was prepping but it was intimate and hot as Hell.

When Dean turned to pull Jimmy into a kiss, Sam crooked his finger against Dean’s prostate. Dean moaned into Jimmy’s mouth, body arching into the contact. “Beautiful.” Cas rasped, his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“He and Jimmy Both are.” Sam replied. 

“So are you.” Cas told him as he kissed Sam’s cheek. It warmed Sam’s chest and he worked a second finger into Dean.

“Oh Fuck Sammy that's good.” Dean groaned

“You’ve barely had two fingers and you are already moaning like a whore.” Jimmy teased.

“Its because its his Brother touching him.” Cas reminded. He looked like the cat who ate the canary.

“Is that true Big Brother?” Sam asked. The hand he had placed on Dean’s chest stroked down his toned belly to curl around a sharp hip bone. “You hungry for this?”

“Fuck Sam you have no idea.” Dean all but growled.“

It wasn’t long before Dean was ready and Sam was slicking up his cock. He gripped Dean’s hips with both hands. He stared up at Sam, hands falling to Sam’s biceps as he lined up and started to push in.

Dean’s breath hitched, mouth parted and for a moment it was just the two of them. Just Sam and his brother. It was hard to believe that he was sliding into Dean’s ass. He couldn’t say that he had always wanted it. But he had wanted it with more and more intensity since he had found out Dean’s secret.

Dean was hot and wet and perfect around him. Tight and squeezing. He was looking up at him with sort of a reverence that Sam was sure he didn’t deserve. Then all at once, Sam was fully seated inside Dean. He pulled Sam down into a desperate biting kiss.

“Look at that” Jimmy said.

Reality came crashing into Sam. He pulled his eyes from Dean’s just in time to see jimmy’s slide shut in pleasure as Cas finally thrust into him. 

“Beautiful” Cas replied. Sam wasn’t sure who he was talking about. All three of them were beautiful in Sam’s books.

“Sammy you gonna fuck me or what?” Dean taunted, wiggling his brows.

“Until you can’t walk.” Sam growled. He lifted Dean’s leg and propped it over his shoulder and fucked into his brother so hard and deep that Dean actually screamed.

“Shit.” Cas hissed.

“You gonna be a good boy for me Dean?” Sam asked. “Are you gonna take what i give you and thank me for it?”

“F-fuck, yeah Sam.” Dean looked surprised at Sam’s words. “He talk to you like that?” He asked the twins.

“Nope” Jimmy said with a grin at the same time that Cas replied:

“Yes.”

That had Dean laughing outright before his eyes slid shut with a moan as Sam hit his prostate. “Shit, Sammy you should hold off on that spot if you want me to last.”

Cas chuckled and reached out a hand to run fingers through Sam’s hair. Jimmy watched the movement before turning to kiss Dean. Sam never knew that sex could feel so intimate, especially with so many people involved but this felt like home. Seated deep in Dean with the twins beside him, touching him like he was something special and coveted. It was a heady drug and it had Sam craving more. Especially with Cas’ lips on his shoulder and Jimmy’s fingers along his knee. 

Jimmy had shifted so he could press closer to Dean as they kissed. The sight was a sweet one only made sweeter when Sam slid his fingers down Cas’ tense belly to create a V around where Cas’ cock disappeared into Jimmy.

Sam angled his hips to hit Dean’s prostate. He keened, trying to find leverage but couldn’t because of how Sam was holding him. All Dean could do was take it. “Shit! Sam you feel so good.” 

Sam’s pace was hard and he didn’t let up as he talked. “Tell me. Tell me how good I feel.”

Dean let a wreaked little sound. One of his hands fell to find Jimmy’s. He held tight as Jimmy turned to suck a hickey above Dean’s nipple. “You feel like Home, Sammy.”

It was Sam’s turn to whimper. “So do you Big Brother.” Sam bit his lip as he let his hand slide down the hollow of Cas’ back and over the swell of his ass. It was really something to watch how his body looked as he fucked Jimmy. 

Dean’s eyes were heavy lidded. A look that Sam knew by now meant that he was close. “Tell me what you want Dean.” He let one of his fingers press against Cas’ hole, making the older man yelp in surprise and thrust particularly hard into Jimmy. The movement resulted in Jimmy biting Dean’s shoulder with a deep moan. 

An interesting domino effect.

“I want-” Another deep groan as Sam caught his prostate again. “I want you to fuck me full of your Cum Sammy. I wanna feel you as deep as you can go. I wanna plug it up inside me. I want you to fucking mark me.”

“Jesus.” Jimmy gasped and came between him and Cas.

“You filthy thing.” Sam told Dean.

“Come on Sammy, fuck me harder.”

Sam smirked at Cas who grinned back at him before pulling him into a kiss. “What?” Sam asked when they parted.

“Fuck me HARDER.”

When Sam obliged his brother, all Dean could do was hold on and bounce against the mattress as Sam fucked him. It was hard and brutal and Sam knew that Dean would be sore afterwards. He was glad. He wanted Dean to think of him when he walked. He wanted Dean to feel him for days. This possessive feeling was new but he kind of liked it.

“Fuck, James!” Cas keened as he came. He reached for a sheet to wipe down Jimmy’s chest. Moments after he was clean, Jimmy pressed up close to Dean’s side and reached down to play with Dean’s cock.

“Jimmy” Dean whined.

Cas moved in so he could press flush with Sam’s back. It took just a moment but soon they were moving as one. Cas kissed along the nape of Sam’s neck as Sam kept fucking Dean hard. wanted him to see stars when he came. He wanted to fill his brother up to the brim.

Then Dean’s back was arching as much as it could in the position he was in. by now his body was almost folded in half. His cum splattered across his chest and up to his lips. His hole clenched down hard on Sam but it was the sight of Jimmy licking the cum off of Dean’s lips that made Sam come. 

He pumped his hips forward, pushing his cock as deep as he could into Dean. He wanted his come deep as it could go, as if he were breeding him up.

He stayed like that, panting a moment before letting Dean unwind. He was panting with a blissful fucked out expression on his face.

“That was gorgeous.” Cas murmured.

“That was fucking AWESOME!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam bent to kiss Dean’s plush lips. “I agree.”

Sam stayed inside his brother for a moment as they came down together. Cas placed one more tender kiss on Sam’s lips before pulling his own brother up from the bed. “Come one Meine Liebe. Let’s give them a moment together.”

Jimmy blew the boys kisses as he let Cas pull him to the shower. As soon as the door closed, Dean reached for a sheet to clean his chest then pulled Sam close. Sam laid his head on Dean’s chest happily. It was nice to be held so sweetly after being the one to dominate. Especially with Dean’s fingers in his hair.

“That was awesome” Dean murmured again.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. He felt sleepy as Dean sounded. It would be nice to doze in the car later. They were going to canvas the area before leaving. Cas wanted to make sure that there were no stragglers to be killed. They would be keeping an eye on the area for a little longer from home as well. They were close enough to be able to do so with relative ease.  
“Love you Sammy.”

It was a little awkward. Dean saying that. Sam wasn’t sure what to say. The words ‘I love you too’ were on his tongue but he didn’t dare say them. It wasn’t fair to Dean. He knew that he didn’t truly feel that kind of love just yet. He didn’t want to say it until he was ready and it truly meant something.

“Its okay Sam. You don’t gotta say anything.” Dean added after Sam’s silence.

“Dean, I-”

“You don’t gotta explain yourself either.” Dean interrupted. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sam and nuzzled the top of his head. It was a nice feeling. It made him feel small despite the fact that his feet and ankles dangled off the end of the bed. Sam chose then to say nothing and just enjoy the closeness and the post sex haze that had settled on them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG shout out and thank you to Otrera for looking over this chapter for me to make sure it was okay before posting!!
> 
> I also want to put out a warning to my readers. The next chapter will be very dark so make sure to read the notes and the changed tags before reading it!

It was late when the boys got home. They stopped in De Tour Village for supplies and dinner then kept going. Once home, Sam and Dean helped Cas bring the groceries in as Jimmy patrolled the property. It was a mild evening. Fog came in over the lake and lapped at the shore. 

There was a pull under Jimmy’s skin. A sensation that made his hair stand on end. The moon hung low in the sky. It looked so big there. Big and gibbous. There was only a handful of days until Jimmy would be a wolf for the full Moon.

He padded back to the house and scratched at the door. He sat to wait until Sam opened it. God his smile was beautiful. Sam reached down to scratch Jimmy between the ears before standing back to let him in. When Jimmy was inside and the door was closed, Jimmy got up on his hind legs, paws on Sam’s shoulders so he could lick Sam’s face.

Sam just laughed and rubbed Jimmy’s flanks. “Find anything out there?” Jimmy shook his head and licked Sam’s face again.

“Jimmy are you molesting my Brother?” Dean asked from the kitchen. Jimmy looked over at him. He was at the counter making coffee in Cas’ french press. Cas sat at the island, waiting for his tea to steep. 

It was such a sweet domestic moment. There was just something in how Dean was smiling at him. Jimmy just knew it was time.

Jimmy got down off of Sam and shifted back to Human form. He moved to Dean, pressing up behind him naked. “Hey..” His throat felt thick with sudden nervousness.

“Hey Jimmy.” Dean turned his head to he could kiss Jimmy’s cheek.

“You wanna come for a walk with me?”

Dean hummed and turned around to drape his arms around Jimmy’s neck. “Right now?” Dean asked.

Jimmy shrugged. “Yeah.”

Dean glanced at Cas and Sam then back to Jimmy. “Yeah. Go get some clothes and lets go.” 

Jimmy pushed up to kiss Dean with a grin and headed upstairs to do just that. He dressed quickly and headed down the hall in excitement. It was when his foot hit the top of the stairs that he remembered that he needed the ring and turned back to get it.

He pulled the ring out of the sock drawer he and Cas had and made sure it was safe in the pocket of his jeans.  
By the time he got back down stairs, Dean was already wrapped up in a coat, boots and a scarf. Jimmy didn’t know what to do with himself looking at him. He wanted to throw himself into Dean’s arms and turn back into a wolf with embarrassment all in one. Instead, he gave Dean a smile that felt strange on his face and bent to put his boots on.

When they were both ready, he reached for Dean’s hand and lead the way outside. Dean’s fingers were warm in his hand and Jimmy was endlessly happy that Dean chose not to wear gloves. He might have died if he had to fumble with gloves before getting the ring onto Dean’s finger. It was going to be awkward enough.

The sky was bright and not just with the moon. The stars always looked particularly bright at home after coming back in from light polluted cities. It was bright enough that Jimmy didn’t think Dean would need a flashlight. Not that he would need one with Jimmy’s heightened vision leading them. He transferred the ring from his jeans to his coat pocket.

Jimmy immediately steered them down the path that lead to the beach. It was a shame that the dock was in but by this time of the year, Winter was in full force. Ice heaves were already pushing up at the shore and the ice was thick enough to walk on. It wasn’t something they did, however. With a lake the size of Huron, it was never a safe plan to walk too far out.

The fog was still rolling in. Thicker now and Dean shivered beside him a little. JImmy looked up at him and received a warm smile. “The fog is a little creepy.”It was and despite the mild night, the dampness of the weather curled under your coat. Jimmy wouldn’t keep Dean for long. 

“The sky looked really nice and I wanted to show you…” Jimmy said lamely. He looked at Dean again. He was turning his face upwards and Dean could see the poofs of his breath in the air. He shoved his hand in his pocket and turned the ring over in his fingers again. He needed to get this out. He needed to stop being a damn coward and say it.

Dean’s lips were pressing against his before he had a chance to say the words though. “I think YOU look really nice tonight.” 

Jimmy was absolutely not prepared for those sweet words and it left him feeling a little flustered. “I have something for you.” He blurted. He nearly face palmed right then and there. He hated this. He was a confident person and the idea of asking Dean this one life changing question had him feeling like someone else entirely.

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Ooh yeah?”

‘Now or never.’ Jimmy thought absently. He took Dean’s hand and pressed the ring into it. Dean hesitated when he felt it. He opened his hand and stared at it, then stared at Jimmy, mouth open in surprise.

“I… I know we haven’t been together for very long.” Jimmy said. “But… I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I get it if this is too soon but... “ He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Dean’s eyes. “Dean… I’d be made a happy man if you’d Marry me.”

Dean sucked in a breath, his eyes widening further. He stared at Jimmy a moment then looked back to the ring. He turned it over in his hand. “Seriously Jimmy?” He asked softly. Jimmy nodded eagerly. “Seriously…”

Jimmy bit his lip. Anxiety that he wasn’t used to feeling laced through him. This was taking too long. He was going to say no… He wanted to scream ‘Say Something” but didn’t. He just stared up at Dean in hopes that he would say yes. “Yeah, Dean… I’m serious. I’m head over heels for you.”

Dean paused for just a few moments more before looking up at Jimmy again. His eyes were suspiciously shiny. “Of course I’ll marry you.” He rasped.

Jimmy hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until Dean spoke and a whoosh of air entered his lungs. He threw his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, Jimmy took the ring from Dean’s hand and slid it onto Dean’s finger. It looked strange there but it looked good if Jimmy had any say.

“Wow.” Dean said with a grin. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

“Yeah?” Jimmy asked. 

Dean grabbed Jimmy’s hand this time and brought his knuckles up to kiss them. “Yeah. Its fucking awesome though.”

Jimmy nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “I think so too.”

“Love you…” Dean murmured softly.

Jimmy’s heart felt like it would burst. “Love you too.”

~

When the Tea was ready, Sam pulled Cas over to the couch so they could curl up on it in front of the fire. Sam knew that it made Cas feel grumpy but because he was smaller, He ended up on top, nestled between Sam’s thighs and resting on his chest.

Cas bitched about it only a little but soon settled with a happy sigh, his fingertips tracing little patterns on Sam’s pectorals. “Do you think Jimmy is asking Dean to marry him right now?”

“I hope so.”

Cas snorted. “So you can win the bet?”

“Maybe.” Sam replied with a grin.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should draw them a bath. Its damp out there tonight.”

“Then we can cuddle some more?” Sam asked with a small pout.

“Of course.” Cas replied before pressing a kiss to Sam’s mouth.

Cas headed upstairs and Sam sat up to take some deep sips of the tea. Cas had recently taught him a spell that would keep it at the perfect temperature and he had used it on this cup. So far the results were great. He was pleased with himself.

Soon, Cas came back down the stairs and crawled his way between Sam’s legs to settle on his chest again. “The bath is full of hot water and bubbles and is enchanted to stay that way.” He reported. 

Sam drew his face up for a kiss. “Such a sweet boyfriend.” He teased.

Cas rolled his eyes and indulged in another kiss.

It wasn’t long before Dean and Jimmy came in. Cas looked up over the back of the couch and waved them over. Dean couldn’t stop grinning and Sam’s belly lurched. It was done. It had to be. 

Dean was still gripping jimmy’s hand. “So uh… Jimmy an Me are getting hitched!”

Sam grinned. “Congratulations!” He said with genuine happiness. Jimmy looked a little smug. The happiness looked beautiful on both of them.

“Sam I guess I owe you 50 then.” Cas said. He was smiling too. No heat to his words.

“What! You were making bets?” Jimmy asked.

Sam snorted. “Yeah!”

“Don’t lie Jimmy. You would have too.” Dean said

“Yeah I would have.”

“I’ve drawn a tub for you two. I thought you might want to warm up.” 

Dean moaned softly. “You’re the best Cas.” He bent to kiss his boyfriend.

“And The coffee in the kitchen is still hot.” Sam added. “I enchanted it myself.”

“Thanks Baby Brother.” Dean said and kissed Sam too.

“Dean, Baby, why don’t you go upstairs and get naked for me and I’ll bring up the coffee.” Jimmy said as he drew Dean’s left hand up for a kiss.

The ring on Dean’s finger looked strange but it suited him. Sam felt a strange burst of possessive happiness. He bit his lip as Cas turned Sam’s chin to him. 

“Why don’t we retire. Would you sleep next to me tonight?”

Sam’s heart jumped. “Fuck, I’d love that Cas.” He replied. 

Cas got up off of Sam’s chest and stretched. Sam’s eyes traced his lithe form. He pulled Jimmy into a kiss. “You go. I’ll bring your coffee.”

“Danke Meine leibe.” Jimmy rasped. He moved to kiss Sam one more time before heading upstairs with Dean in tow. 

“Bring your tea upstairs Sam and I will be right with you.” Cas said.

“Alright.” Sam got up and swatted Cas’ ass as he passed him for the bedroom

He stripped naked, careful to put his clothes in the hamper and slipped into Cas and Jimmy’s bed. He got comfortable and waited for Cas. Moments later, he saw Cas walk past the door with a tray. Then he came to bed.

“I hope you are naked under there. Winchester.” He said as he pulled off his shirt.

“Why don’t you get into bed and find out.”

Cas bent to get his pants off. He put them in the hamper with his shirt and got into bed with Sam. His hand slid up Sam’s thigh and over his hip. “Mmm Perfect.” He murmured and pulled Sam into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Ahead is a kidnapping and rape scene. 
> 
> If you want to read the chapter up until this scene, I will put a 'skip here' prompt in so that you can skip the dark parts.
> 
> If you skip to the next chapter. There will be a summary on what happens there so you don't miss out on anything. ALL information will be there. I don't want my readers missing out because they didn't want to read this chapter.
> 
> That said, I know that this story has been really fluffy so far. IF you do read this, I would love your feedback in the comments. If you DO read it and don't like it, don't comment. Any really negative comments on this chapter will be deleted. I put fair warnings in the tags and right here so no one is going in here blind.
> 
> also, DISCLAIMER. I am NOT romanticizing rape ect. It is NOT ok. Comments accusing me of this will be deleted.

“Uuh Guys. Where’s the milk?” Dean asked with his head nearly buried in the fridge.

Sam frowned from where he was working on spell homework at the island. “Where else would it be?”

“Well It's not in the fridge.”

“Did you leave it in the Toyota?” Sam asked.

“No!”

“Don’t look at me like that, you’ve done it before.”

“Not HERE I haven’t.” Dean replied

“Not yet…”

“If you two don’t stop bickering I am going to put a silence spell on BOTH of you.” Cas growled from the living room. Currently, all that Sam could see of his lover was his legs above the couch. He was upside down in the scorpion pose.

“What no spanking?” Dean teased

With a sigh, Cas got down from the pose. He took a deep breath and got up to look in the fridge. “There is no milk.” He stated.

“The point...” 

“Perhaps it was left behind at the store.” Cas huffed another sigh. “The last thing I want to do is go to the store…”

“I can go.” Sam offered.

Cas gave him a sweet smile. “Thank you Sam, but you need to work on that spell if we want to do it by the full moon.”

Sam just nodded. “What about Jimmy?” Sam looked outside to where the werewolf was chopping wood. Cas’ eyes followed where Sam was looking and they both stared a moment.

“He will be turning into a wolf any moment now… It's best that he stays home.” Cas replied.

“I’ll go.” Dean offered. 

Cas turned to give Dean a warm smile. “Are you saying that as an excuse to get chips?”

“No...Maybe…”

“Alright. Lets go. I’ll meet you by the Toyota in ten.”

~

The convenience store was a hole in the wall. long and thin. An afterthought really. There wasn't much in the way of choice between brands but they made up for that in having a variety of different items.

Dean headed to the back to look through the chips and popcorn. He wanted to pick up a few bags to have in case the craving hit when they got home. He grabbed a few flavors that he knew Sam liked first.

The stranger was so silent on his feet that Dean didn't even notice him until he spoke. "If you like potato chips, I would suggest Uncle Rays... It's better than most brands."

Dean's shoulders jumped in surprise. Something that most people wouldn't have even noticed. Dean cursed himself however.

"Thanks for your input." Dean cleared his throat, unable to get over the fact he hadn't heard the man approach him. "But I think I got it covered."

The man tilted his head to the side a little and stepped closer. His presence seemed to loom over Dean despite the fact that he was about the same height as Dean was. His blue eyes were sharp and hard. "This one is my favorite." He said, grabbing a bag. He put it into Dean's basket, shifting closer still.

Dean laughed awkwardly, lightly punching the man's shoulder. "Hope you're not hittin' on me. I'm taken three times over."

A hint of a smile came across the man's lips. "I know." he said. 

Dean's awkward smile faded. "You stalking me?" he asked, polite but no longer friendly.

The man's smile dropped. "It took you long enough to notice."

Dean rolled his eyes, pretending he was bored and calm. “You’re barkin up the wrong tree Pal.”

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "You will come with me. Out that back door. You will not call for help.” his hand fell on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean moved to knock the hand off his shoulder and step back but he couldn’t. Everything felt syrupy and slow suddenly. He didn’t want to go anywhere with this guy. He wanted to get the fuck out of dodge. But he felt his body responding. He turned around and started to move towards the back door despite his whole form screaming at him not to.

Good boy," The Man purred. The hand still on his shoulder squeezed. “Put the basket down and head out the back door there." He instructed.  
Another wave of sticky compulsion to do what the man said ran over Dean and he obeyed every word.

"We're going to have so much fun together. I can feel it. Go on. Head outside to the car.”

Parked outside close to the door was a completely boring and nondescript ford four-door. It was so dirty that the plates were covered in enough grime that it would be hard to track them. Dean hedged at the sight. Sudden fear shot through him enough to break through whatever was fogging his mind and making him obey the stranger.

"How are you doing this?" Dean asked.

The man ignored the question and reached out to wrap an arm around Dean. "Here we are. Get in." 

There was that NEED to obey again. Dean shook his head even as he reached to open the car door. He made his hand flat and planted it on the door window. " No". He growled.

The man pulled Dean back effortlessly and opened the car door. He grabbed Dean's arm hard enough to bruise. "Get in or I'll break your arm and MAKE you."

Dean let a desperate little noise and got into the car.

The man hooked up Dean’s seat belt as if he were a toddler. "Don't you dare try to leave this car.” Another sickly wave of the need to obey.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked

“You will find out soon enough.” With that, The Man shut Dean's car door and quickly made his way to the other side. Within seconds the other door was open and he was in the driver's seat, turning the car on. 

Just before he pulled out, He put two fingers on Dean’s forehead and muttered some words. a wave of sleep washed over Dean.

~

SKIP HERE if you don't want to read the dark stuff

~

When Dean woke, they were pulling up the drive to what looked like a cottage. Judging by the thickness of the trees around them, Dean figured there wasn’t anyone else around for a long while. Who knew how long they had been driving. Who knew where he even was.

“And he’s awake.” Came the stranger’s voice.

Dean just glared.

“You have a more resilient mind than most.” The man said. “You were able to break through my compulsion earlier and now you have woken through my sleep spell before I meant for it to wear off.”

Compulsion… That made Dean’s blood run cold. Where had he read about that before?

The man parked the car and turned to Dean. "Get out of the car and start walking to the front door," he said.

Dean’s mind clouded again and his body moved against his will to the front door. He managed to stop there, willing himself not to go in. The man came up close behind him, causing Dean to shiver. He placed a firm possessive hand on Dean's belly with one hand and opened the door to his home with the other. "Get in."

Dean’s eyes slid closed as a thin whine left his throat. He bit his lip hard as his body sleep-walked through the threshold and into the house."What do you want?" He asked shakily.

"Take off your clothes." The man said simply. 

No. No, Dean didn’t want this. He didn’t want to get naked in front of this stranger. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want any of this. But the… compulsion or whatever the man called it pushed through his mind and his hands woodenly started to remove his own clothes. He didn’t stop until he stood there naked and shaking.

The man hummed in approval, watching every move Dean made. He moved forward then, looking Dean up and down. He reached out to trace his hands along Dean’s collar bone. His hands dipped lower, stroking down Dean’s chest to his hip bones. "Go into the bedroom."

Dean gave the stranger a look of pure hatred, mixed with fear and his body did as the man asked. 

"Good. Let the hate flow through you," The stranger teased as he followed Dean into his bedroom. "Lay on your back and spread your legs.”

Dean whimpered and bit the inside of his cheek. This was it. He was about to be raped and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t fight back. This… Compulsion thing that the stranger was doing was taking away that right. All he could do was sit inside his useless body and watch it all happen.

He moved to the man’s desired position. He felt his bottom lip trembled a little. He bit it hard to stop it. “Why are you doing this?” Dean asked again.

Now that Dean was where he wanted him, He looked Dean in the eyes and commanded: “Don’t MOVE.” Dean’s whole body stiffened. The man came and knelt calmly on the bed between Dean’s legs and ran his hand over his beard. "I suppose it's time that I explain why you are here."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Musta been pretty important if you were willing to risk your life to get your hands on me."

The man crossed his arms and regarded Dean. "You and your hunter boyfriends wiped out my family. All of them. " he said this with the same careful nonchalance as he did everything. "One of the three of you took from me..." He faltered a moment. "My Collette... My Wife... And so, I have taken you from them."

"But if we killed her, why not just kill me?" Dean asked suspiciously. There was more to this. Had to be. "Why am I alive?"

The man paused. "Some things are worse than death, Dean." He said. "What better way to get my revenge on the hunters that slayed my wife than to make their lover mine."

Dean stared at the man before him in disbelief. Things were starting to fall into place but his mind felt too hazy to really grasp anything concrete. He felt like it should be obvious but it wasn’t and that just frustrated him even more.

"What's your name, psycho?" Dean asked acidly, fishing for information.

He looked up at Dean with a raised brow. "Cain." He drew a finger down the inside of Dean's thigh. "I wonder. Which one of you was the one to end her life." 

"Who knows but I'm glad she's dead," Dean hissed out before baring his teeth.

Cain's eyes got darker and stormy at that. He paused, glaring at Dean before lashing out, backhanding Dean hard across the face.

Dean cried out, his whole face flaring in pain. “ Fuck YOU.” He growled before spitting in Cain’s face.

Calmly, Cain wiped the spit from his face and used the same hand to hit Dean again. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

When Cain returned, ha had ropes in his hands. “Go limp and don’t move.”

Dean sighed as his body obeyed. This was getting old. It seemed like the more Dean tried to look for escape, the harder it became to find it. Cain wasted no time then, tying up Dean’s arms and legs to the posts of the bed. 

“There.” Cain said with a grim smile.

With that word all of the sticky heaviness in Dean’s brain was gone. He felt in full control of himself once more. He immediately started to test the ties.

Cain regarded Dean, unphased. "You are going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling like that." He said as he moved between Dean’s legs again. Dean just squirmed and tried to push him away but to no avail. His legs were bound way too open for that.

"Fuck off," Dean bit out. "Like you care."

"Oh but I do." Cain replied. “You are mine now and I take care of my things.” He spat on his fingers and brought two to Dean’s hole. “I’m sure you are well used here.”

“None of your Damn-” Dean’s sentence cut off with a hitched breath as Cain pressed those two fingers inside. It burned. Spit for lube was never that fun but two fingers? Cain’s were thicker than Cas’ and Jimmy’s maybe even thicker than Sam’s. All Dean knew was that it hurt.

Tears pricked at Dean’s eyes. This was really happening. He was really getting raped today.

“Shhh.” Cain held a finger to his mouth. “No tears.”

"You're about to rape me..." Dean rasped

Cain shook his head. “I’m just claiming what's mine.”

“I don’t FUCKING Belong to you, Shit head! I never will!”

"Maybe you won’t, maybe you will. But either way your life is going to be forever changed." Those thick fingers scissored inside Dean, stretching him. Dean focused on the hate and anger surging through him instead of on the sting of those fingers and the horror of what was happening.

"You're so dramatic. It's a bit sad," Dean said, turning his face away.

He closed his eyes and thought of the twins. Of Sam. Of their smiles and warmth and closeness. For a short while, he'd had everything he could ever want. Could it carry him through this dark moment?

Soon Cain was pushing into him. Cain kept going until he was fully inside Dean. He backhanded Dean again. "Look at me." He growled and started to thrust.

"You don't deserve it," Dean said as firmly as he could through the pain and kept his eyes clamped shut. 

The next time Cain hit him it was with his knuckles across the arch of Dean's cheek bone. Dean let out a choked sob, tears dripping down his cheeks but still refused to open his eyes. He couldn't let Cain win here too. Not when he'd already taken and won so much.

Cain fucked Dean until he came, grunting as he did. He waited a moment before pulling out, letting blood and come leak from Dean's hole. He stared at Dean for a moment, tucking himself back into his pants. 

He got up from the bed, not bothering to clean the mess between Dean’s legs. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and reached for the bedside table. There was a duffel bag there that Dean had missed before.

From it, Cain pulled out a needle some tubing and a plastic medical bag. "Do you know what this is for?" He asked

Dean gave Cain a look of pure hatred through his tears. "Does it look like I give a shit?"

"You will." Cain replied with a calm certainty. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. I guess those twins keep you for your looks alone."

“I'd rather spend my time thinking about things I care about. Sorry, sweetheart, but you ain't on that list."

Cain shrugged. He leaned forward, closer towards Dean. "Your eyes tell me a different story." He said and bit into Dean's arm. He let a little moan at the taste of Dean's blood and started to drink in long pulls.

"Jesus!" Dean cried out. His hands clenched where they were bound. Ooh fuck. He was so fucking screwed. A fucking vampire. That's why he could make Dean do things. That's what the compulsion was about. Cain must have been talking about the nest that they had just taken out.

Dean’s mind raced back to the compulsion. If he was able to do that then Cain must be an older more powerful vampire. He remembered his lessons with Cas. Younger vampires could learn to do it but it took a lot of training and hard work to master it. Usually only pure blooded vampires could do it. Or changelings with a strong bloodline.

Oh God. Dean’s thoughts went further back to what Cain had been saying. ‘make their lover mine.’ He rolled his head to the side to look at Cain, He was staring at him as he steadily drank Dean’s blood. His head swam a little from the movement. Already he was suffering from some blood loss.

“Stop…” He said weakly. 

Cain kept drinking, ignoring Deans statement. He drank until Dean was close to passing out. He stopped then so he could hover there. Weak from blood loss. 

"You're afraid Dean. Deep down past all that bravado you are just a scared little boy." 

Cain stood then to leave the room. Dean watched him go, his vision swimming. When he returned, there was an IV. bag filled with red. Blood, Dean assumed. He hung the bag from the bedpost. He pulled the needle from the duffel. It took some time, but he found a vein in Dean and pushed the needle in. He taped it down, hooked the tubing up to Dean then sat back to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK. For my peeps who didn't want to read the dark stuff.
> 
> Dean was kidnapped by an elder vampire named Cain. He wanted revenge on the twins because when they went in to kill the vampire nest, they killed three of his family including his wife, Collette. He decided to change Dean into a vampire instead of outright killing him. In his eyes, doing this and taking dean away from the twins was worse.

When Jimmy and Sam got the call, they were coming in from going for a walk.

Jimmy had been antsy all day. He couldn’t settle and kept pacing. Sam knew it must be because of the full moon coming up. It was when he hit a writer's block with the spell he was doing for Cas that he suggested that they go for a walk. Jimmy was happy to run into the woods, only to come back and playfully pounce at Sam’s feet.

Sam looked at Jimmy with a frown and went to get the phone. “Its Cas.” He said, answering and putting it on speaker.

“Ooh thank GOD.” Cas said. There was a tenseness in Cas’ voice. A tone of fear that underlined his usual control that set Sam’s hair on end. He looked to Jimmy who quickly turned human. 

“What's going on Cas.” Sam asked. Dread was gathering in his belly, heavy as lead. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice wavered with emotion. Sam looked to Jimmy. The werewolf looked pale as a ghost. “He… I can’t find him.”

“What!” Jimmy snapped with nervous energy.

“He went into the store to get milk and snacks and… I’ve been waiting for him. He was taking forever so I went in to check but he is gone.” Cas’ voice cracked. “The clerk doesn’t know anything. He said that another man came in after Dean but it gets foggy.”

“Foggy?” Sam asked. He can’t feel his limbs. Everything is zeroed in on the phone and Cas’ voice.

“He said that.” Cas took a deep breath. “That when he saw this man, he looked straight at him and then he was hit with a wave of… the need to obey. He doesn’t remember anything else between then and when I came in.”

“Oh thank God.” Jimmy gasped.

“What do you mean! Cas exclaimed on the other end. “I still don’t know where he is.”

“It sounds supernatural… When you said he was missing…”

“He wouldn’t run on you.” Cas said immediately. “He wouldn’t leave US.”

There was quiet on the other end. Sam was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe. Dean was gone. Dean was gone. Dean was gone…

“I have the components here for a tracer spell.” Cas said. Somewhere in the back of Sam’s mind, beyond the fog of fear that had crept into his every pore, he was glad that their strange boyfriend was so damn anal. “But I need something of his. All I can find in this damned car is wolf fur.”

“Okay.” Sam rasped.

“We are coming.” Jimmy added.

“The Impala.” Cas said. “Goddamn it that thing is so impractical.”

“We will make it work.” Jimmy replied.

Oh God Dean is gone.

“Okay.” Cas replied. “I’m going to stay here a little longer and see about any more information I can get. I’ll check any cameras. Meet me at the Neilson Motel. I’ll get us a room.”

“We don’t need a room.” Sam blurted. “We need to find Dean!”

Jimmy looked up at their youngest then and reached out a hand to rub Sam’s arm. It felt strange because his arm felt numb where he was holding the phone. “We need a place to go over the evidence we find and perform the spell before we find him. If we charge out with no plan, it can get him in more trouble.”

Jimmy’s tone was gentle but there was a strained quality to it. Sam could tell that he was just as upset. He was just as scared and he was TRYING to calm Sam down. He nodded woodenly. “Okay.” He rasped.

“Get here when you can.” Cas said. “Don’t hurry and get stuck. Don’t be reckless.”

“Yeah…” Jimmy huffed.

“Good.” 

The three of them were silent a moment, letting the news settle. Sam wasn’t ready to let go of Cas just yet. Jimmy must have felt the same.

“I love you James, I-” There was a pause. “ I love you Sam. I love you both.” and then Cas hung up.

~

Dean blinked groggily as he woke up. He must have passed out at some point. Cain was nowhere to be seen. Dean looked around the room, tested his arms. They were still tied. The IV bag had been discarded and the sting of the needle was just a memory.

Dean worked his wrists in an attempt to escape but he was thoroughly stuck. He felt too weak to really struggle. He was pretty sure that if he tried to stand he’d fall. His head was pounding and he was thirsty, so thirsty. The need for something to drink was more vivid than anything he could remember,

Dean let himself collapse on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how much time passed before Cain entered. He held a mug. “You’re awake. You need to drink this.”

Dean’s mouth watered with need. He didn’t even know what it was. But Cain had said DRINK.

“What is it.”

“You’ll see.”

He came and sat on the bed next to dean and tipped it to his lips. Dean refused to drink.

“If you don’t drink this willingly, I will make you. You will die if you don’t drink this.”

“So let me die.”

“It will hurt if you make me do it.”

With a heaved sigh, Dean opened his mouth and accepted the straw. The moment the liquid hit his tongue he felt better. It was probably the best thing he had ever tasted. He drank deeply and only as the thirst subsided, did he recognise the coppery taste. The gritty smell of blood.

He jerked back, looking at Cain wide eyed. “Thats-”

“Blood, yes.”

“Who’s”

“The girl in the kitchen.” Cain said casually. “I needed to feed you with something and your fangs aren’t in yet.”

His fangs…

Dean felt weak again. “I’m a… A-”

“Yes. I meant what I said when I said that you would be mine. That your life would forever be changed.” Can replied. “You are a vampire now, like I am.”

Dean’s head fell back against the pillow and his eyes pricked. “Ooh God… oh God…” He murmured. 

“I’m guessing you feel weak right now. Things hurt.” Dean said nothing. He just let Cain talk. “Your body is changing. Your muscle mass, your senses… Your teeth. Thats why your head hurts the most. Your fangs will come in and your eyes will change. It will take a week for the transformation to be complete.” Cain moved to brush Dean’s hair back.

Dean winced and turned his face away. Cain frowned. “You won’t shrink from me forever. I am your Sire. You will want me soon enough.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

~

Cas’ Face was devoid of emotion when they went into the motel. Sam pulled him into a tight needy hug. Jimmy joined and for a moment, the three of them just clung to each other. After a moment, Sam let go and moved to get the bags from where he and Jimmy had dropped them. 

The room smelled like cloves and nicotine. There was an empty pack of cigarettes on the table and a very full looking ashtray. The components for a spell were there too. It looked like Cas had set up while he waited for them to arrive. Sam was glad. The sooner they located Dean the better.

“What did you find out?” Jimmy asked when he finally pulled away from Cas. 

Cas went to the table and picked up the box of cigarettes. There were none left and he tossed the empty box aside with a frown. “This is what he looked like. The man who took Dean.” The photo was of an older man with untamed hair and a silver beard. His eyes were piercing blue and were colder and meaner than Cas’

“He looks… strangely familiar.” Jimmy murmured.

“He does.” Cas agreed.

Sam joined them at the table. His mind couldn’t really focus on what they were saying. He stared at the spell before them. Watched Cas’ twitchy fingers. He looked like he could use another dose of nicotine to keep going. 

“Jimmy… Didn’t we bring Cas some smokes?”  
“Hmm?” Jimmy looked up. “Is that really important right now?”

Sam winced. “I just thought… If Cas wants to be at his best..” It had taken them four hours to get there. Normally it took about two. It was tricky getting the impala out of their long meandering drive way. Sam imagined that in his anxiety over Dean, Cas had gone through all of the smokes he had left.

Sam got up to rifle through Jimmy’s duffle to produce the clove cigarettes that Cas loved.

“Thanks Sam…” Cas took them with slightly shaky fingers and lit one. He took a deep drag and blew the smoke to the ceiling. “Did you bring what I told you?”

Dean didn’t have a hair brush. Sam had looked through the sheets of their bed and found a few strands of his hair. Brown like Sam’s but much much shorter. Sam pulled out the plastic bag that held Dean’s hair and put it on the table. “I have it.” 

Cas’ eyes looked too-wet. “Good.” He replied solemnly. “Lets begin.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to Tori/Outoftheashes for helping me with Sam's POV. She always makes my stories better!

Cain was present when Dean woke again. He was dying of thirst again and despite knowing that it was blood he was thirsty for, He’d do almost anything for it. He glanced at his captor, his… Sire. When Cain met his eyes, Dean looked away. He wanted to curl in on himself. Away from Cain. away from everything but his arms were still tied. 

Cain’s fingers turned Dean’s face back towards him. Dean kept his eyes on the corner of the room as Cain’s fingers pulled back Dean’s upper lip to inspect his teeth. “These look good…” 

Dean said nothing.

Cain pulled away and fussed with something on the bed side table. “I’m guessing you must be thirsty again.” 

He wanted it. He wanted a drink like nothing else. But there was a part of him that wanted to refuse. That was a GIRL he was drinking. Some poor girl tied up in the kitchen. She must be out of her mind afraid… just like Dean had been when he had woken up surrounded by hooded figures a lifetime ago.

When Dean said nothing, Cain pressed a straw to his mouth. He tried to resist. But the need was too strong, soon he was drinking deeply. The mug was empty too-soon and the sound of air being sucked through the straw shot through the room.

“Hungry Boy.” Cain purred, amused, and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Don’t touch me.” Dean rasped.

“You are mine. I will touch you how I please.”

“I’m not yours. I never will be.”

Cain snorted softly. “You think that your Wolf will take you back? Your Witches? Do you really think that they could love you now? Love a Vampire?”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound.

“You are what they hunt now.” Cain snarled. “You might as well accept that.” He got up and wandered out of the room with his cup in tow. He returned moments later with a pitcher full of blood. 

Dean could smell it the moment Cain came into the room. There was a small part of him that wondered if the girl was even still alive after losing so much. Most of him however was filled with NEED to drink down the whole thing.

His sire grinned at him from the doorway. “See that? Your sense of smell is already heightened. I know you can smell this. I know you are craving it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ooh. so you DON’T need something more to drink?”

Dean sighed through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt as if he could go a little mad with the want for it. His whole body was screaming for it. It was far more strong and intense than any craving he had ever had before. 

Cain started to leave. Dean could HEAR his footsteps.

“Please…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Fuck.” Dean sobbed and opened his eyes. “Please… You're…” you’re right… He gulped. Fuck if he would admit that Cain was right “I need it.”

When Cain grinned that time, Dean could see his fangs. Sharp points where the eye teeth sat. A shiver ran through him and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fangs or because of the smell of the blood getting closer. Cain sat in his usual spot and stroked Dean’s cheek before pouring him another cup. Dean took the straw and drank.

He kept going until the pitcher was empty.

~

The next time that Dean woke, there was a hand against his mouth. “Shhhh.” Cain was looking towards the front of the house. “Hear that?” he asked. Dean couldn’t hear shit, just the pounding in his head.

Cain turned then and found some gauze from the bag on the bed side table. He used it to gag Dean. “Someone is coming.” He moved to kiss Dean’s forehead. “I’ll find you again.” Cain’s mouth moved to Dean’s ear. “Now be quiet.”

It wasn’t the same as before. His mind didn’t feel gooey with the command. He just… wanted to obey. It was the same feeling when he got a command from Cas. he wanted to do what Cain said. He wanted to make him proud.

And then Cain was gone, into the kitchen and out the back door.

Dean sighed and settled back onto the bed. everything hurt and despite how much he hated Cain, he found it harder to deal with the pain when he was alone. He didn't know how long he laid there. It could have been ten minutes or half an hour. He ached too much to know for sure.

His eyes were closed when he heard the front door open. His eyes shot open and he went to make noise but stopped. Cain had said to be quiet. Something in him made him want, NEED to obey.

He heard someone come in the front door. Heard voices in the kitchen. Heard some one. Wait. Cas’ voice. Dean’s heart leapt. They were here! They had found him. He was safe!

Or was he?

Cain’s words lingered in his mind. “You are what they hunt now.”

~

Sam moved through the home slowly, gun poised how he had been taught. The bathroom was empty. That left one more room. Sam carefully pushed the door to the bedroom open.

His eyes widened in horror as he took in his brother. Dean was laying there, arms tied to the bed posts. He looked like hell. Like he was fighting the flu. There was medical equipment discarded to one side of the bed. I.V. bags. His chest was bare above where a ratty looking quilt was pulled up.

Sam fought the urge to RUN to him, to pick him up and carry him away. Fought the urge to scream. Instead, all Sam did was inch toward to his brother and whisper, "Dean. We found you, it's gonna be-" 

He was going to tell Dean it was going to be okay but one look at Dean’s eyes made it clear things were NOT okay.

Dean let a whimper and shifted closer to Sam. He struggled against the ropes that bound him. The movement made Sam’s heart lurch.

"Fuck, what happened?" Sam was pushed into movement then. He hurried into the room and to Dean’s side. He reached for the ropes then hesitated. "Can I touch you?"

Dean made a muffled sound and nodded. Sam cut the gauze gag off. His eyes were burning. He sniffled to push the tears away and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm so..." His voice cracked and his hands traveled to Dean's wrists. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna get you out of this, okay? Then I'll help you stand up."

Dean nodded and shifted closer to his brother. Sam fumbled with the ropes, hands shaking as he began freeing Dean of his binds. "Cas, I found him!" He called over his shoulder.

"Dean." Cas gasped moments later after following Sam’s voice into the room. He hurried to the side opposite Sam to untie the ropes there. His presence made Sam feel calmer. As soon as Dean's arms were free. He turned and clung to his brother.

Sam let out a sob and pulled Dean tight to his chest. He breathed him in and bit the inside of his cheek. He was trying SO hard to be strong but God it was a struggle. It was hard to put on a brave face when his heart was shattered for his brother.

"Are... Can. Can you talk, man? I just. I really need to hear your voice if you can manage it."

“Sammy” Dean croaked against Sam’s chest.

"Dean." Sam's hands came up to cradle Dean's face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he COULD say. There was no easy fix for this situation. "Cas, where's Jimmy?" he asked, eyes never leaving his brother.

"I think he caught the trail of whoever took Dean." Cas said. "He took off."

Sam nodded, stroking Dean's cheek. "We gotta get Dean out of here. Now."

"I agree." Cas said. He moved as if he was going to touch Dean but hesitated. Sam could understand the feeling. He wasn't sure what had gone on but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. It was something really bad. The smell of death in the room wasn't just from the girl in the kitchen. "I'll try to call James." Cas said finally but didn’t move.

"Dean... Is there anything else keeping you on this bed or can you get up?" Sam asked, carding his fingers through Deans hair again.

"I can get up." Dean rasped. He moved to sit up, still clinging to Sam.

Sam curled an arm around Dean, holding him close. "Lean on me, okay? I'm guessing you feel a bit off."

"Sam he did something to me." Dean said. He turned to look at Cas. "He changed me."

"Dean. Lets get you out of here and then we can talk about it okay?" Cas said as gently as he could.

"Yeah." Sam shivered. "We wanna make sure you're safe before we dive into what happened, okay?"

Cas got up then to go and look for Jimmy.

"I don't know what he did with my clothes." Dean said. He felt so shaky and weak. 

Sam sniffed again. "So let's take the blanket, yeah? Keep you covered with it."

Dean nodded and let Sam help him stand. His knees wobbled weakly. "Sam... You guys should just leave me here..."

"No way." Sam gave Dean a solemn look. "That's not happening. I'm with you until the end, you hear me? I'm not giving up on you. On US."

"Sam He made me..." Dean couldn't look at his brother's face. "I'm a fucking Vampire..."

Those words.. Vampire. It was like a knife to the chest. "I don't care," Sam said firmly. He meant it. In that moment, he really didn't give a shit. He didn’t think he would EVER give a shit. This was Dean. HIS Dean. He realized then that he was hopelessly, head over heels in love with Dean. "I'm just glad we FOUND you, okay?"

"Okay." Dean mumbled. He let Sam bring him out of the room. Cas was outside, whistling for Jimmy.

Sam kept his hands on Dean, clinging to him like a lifeline. "You're doing so good, man. Let's just get you into the car, okay?"

Outside, the bright sun made Dean wince. He cried out and his his eyes in Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled the blanket up a little higher around Dean to shield his eyes

There was a rustling of leaves and Jimmy came running out of the woods towards Cas. He looked over to Sam and Dean, ears perked. He moved towards them, tail wagging but paused. His head lowered and a low soft growl sounded.

“Stand down, Jimmy." Sam said, his tone full of warning. No one fucked with his brother, he'd try to protect Dean from anyone - even Jimmy. Thee hackles of Jimmy's coat was raised as he approached with caution and sniffed at Dean. He went then, tail between his legs to Cas.

Cas glared at his brother. Sam knew that in wolf form, instincts took over but there was no excuse. Why would he GROWL at Dean. Cas moved to help Sam get Dean into the car. "Jimmy you sit in the front."

Jimmy let a whimper and jumped into the front seat and sat there quietly.

Inside the car, Sam pulled his brother to him so he could lean against him. He didn't know what to do. While he was indescribably relieved to have Dean back, there was a part of him that was horrified. He wasn't afraid OF Dean. But he was more than a little upset about what had happened to him. 

More than a little worried about where to go from here; what their game plan should be. He knew this would change them, drastically. And he hated it. Jimmy’s reaction to Dean outside was proof. 

But at least Dean was here. They had found him. He was damaged. To what extent, none of them knew but Dean. Whatever it was, whatever had happened, they would work through it together.

They had been driving for a while when Sam felt Dean shift against his belly. Dean had taken up laying with his head in Sam’s lap, nose pressed against his abs. "You... Um. You hungry?" Sam asked, swallowing hard. It was a weird thing to ask, knowing that Dean could be hungry and it wouldn't be for food.

"We could stop for food once we hit town. A drive through or something." Cas said. Jimmy turned to look back at Sam and dean and gave a low whine. Sam reached out and rubbed Jimmy between the ears.

“I wasn't talking to you, Cas. I wasn't talking about food, either," Sam said.

Cas frowned. His eyes found Sam’s in the rear-view mirror

"He means blood Cas." Dean croaked. It had been the first words he said since they had gotten into the Toyota.

"Blood." Cas' repeated. He looked up into the rear-view again, his eyes wide. “That must have been why James acted the way he did…”

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Vampires and werewolves don’t… get along very well.” Cas said.

“Ooh... “ Sam didn’t know what to say about that. “I mean it though Dean. Do you need me to give you any?”

"Sam no... I can't. Not from you." Dean said.

“Why not?" Sam asked, worrying his lip. "Who else is there if not me and Cas?"

Dean let a little sob and burrowed closer to Sam's chest.

"Dean... you are going to have to... you need it to finish the change" Cas. said. Sam could tell that he was trying to keep his tone even but it wavered a little

"I don't WANT to finish the change " Dean said petulantly.

“There is no way to stop it now Dean… You will need… nourishment or the change will kill you.” Cas’ tone was more firm now.

Sam took a deep, shaky breath. "Dean, please. You need this. I want to help. I NEED to help. Let me take care of you for once."

For a moment Dean just cringed with his face against Sam before he turned onto his back and nodded. "Okay Sammy..." He sighed. "You'll need a-" Dean cleared his throat. "a knife."

Got one on me," Sam said softly, pulling out said knife. "Um... Any specific place you'd like me to cut?"

“You're arm's probably easiest." Dean replied. "Don't...Don’t make it too deep..." Dean couldn't' help the big brother in him.

For some reason, those words made Sam’s heart swell. “So Protective," He murmured, touching Dean's hair one more time before dragging the knife along his left arm, cutting shallowly.

The cut barely had time to well with blood before Dean was on it to drink with a moan.

Sam gasped at how quick Dean moved, eyes widening as he watched Dean drink from him. The noises he was making... He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad I taste okay.”

Jimmy whimpered and moved a little as if he was going to climb into the back seat but thought better of it. Sam took deep breaths and rubbed Dean's arm, trying to comfort him. "Um... How long should I let Dean, um, drink?" he asked Cas.

“He is... still changing so he has no idea how much he can take." Cas replied. "I'd say stop now."

“Okay, that's enough," Sam rasped, taking his arm away from his brother. 

Dean clung to Sam, pulling deeper on the cut.  
“Dean…” Sam said again.

When Dean still didn’t let go, Jimmy let a sharp bark. With a start, Dean dropped Sam’s arm and licked his lips. “S-Sorry…” He said, looking up at his brother.

Sam had mixed feelings as he stroked Dean’s messy hair. He couldn’t deny the sense of alarm when Dean didn’t stop drinking right away. “Its okay…” And it was. Sam LIKED being able to give that to his brother. He had just FED Dean with a part of his body and there was something so primal so… intimate about that.

The feeling of Dean NEEDING him. It was intoxicating.

Not to mention the pull of blood leaving him. It was dizzying and a little frightening but it was for DEAN. 

He would have to keep these thoughts to himself for now.


	8. Chapter 8

All Jimmy wanted to do was be close with his Fiance and comfort him, but he was trapped in wolf form until the end of the full moon. 

After they got the Impala and checked out of the Motel, they didn’t stop driving until they made it to the butcher near their home. Not for food. Not to sleep. Jimmy stayed in the back of the Toyota with Dean resting against him. Cas followed close behind in the Impala. He would have offered to drive it so that Sam could be close to his brother but as a wolf, jimmy was pretty useless.

In the back of Jimmy’s mind, he knew that Sam was only driving the Toyota to keep Dean safe from him. It filled him with shame. But also dread. How was anything going to work between a wolf and a Vampire?

The rain that beat against the car turned to sleet. By the time they got home, it was snowing. Sam and Cas were exhausted. Neither of them had gotten much sleep in the past forty eight hours. They helped Dean into the house. Jimmy nosed Dean’s hand with a whimper then pulled himself away to check the perimeter. 

When he came back in, They had Dean in his and Sam’s bed. He was in pain again, on his side and crying out. Sam’s nervous energy was almost choking. “What do we do Cas. I don’t know how to help him.” 

Jimmy moved forward to lick Sam’s hand. He went then towards the bed. As a wolf, there wasn’t much he could do.

“Jimmy.” Sam choked out. There was alarm in his tone.

It stung again, Sam’s trepidation. After the debate about who went where on the way home, Jimmy thought that he would be okay with further hesitance, but he wasn’t. Still, he didn’t blame Sam for his feelings. After his visceral response to seeing Dean… To finding out that his Fiance was a vampire. He was more than a little upset at himself for that. He didn’t blame Sam one bit.

Jimmy let a little whimper, hopefully telling Sam that it was ok. He jumped up then, laying next to Dean. He pressed his wet nose against Dean’s throat, scenting him. Deep down, under fear and pain and the now present smell of dying was Dean’s familiar scent. 

Dean coughed, sending blood across the pillow. The smell of it was like a punch to the stomach. It smelled human enough but it had the undertones of...wrong that all vampire blood had. Cas stroked Dean’s cheek and pulled back his upper lip. 

“Just as I thought.”

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

“His… Fangs are coming in.” Cas replied. “Sam could you go get a wet cold cloth, Advil, paper towels and Put some salt into a glass of hot water.” 

“Okay.” Sam said. He stood and stared a moment before his body lurched into movement and he went to get those items.

“Sammy.” Dean moaned.

“He’ll be right back Dean. You’re doing good for us.”

“F-fuck. It hurts so much Cas.” Dean ground out.

“I know.” Cas said, stroking Dean’s forehead. It was just how their mother used to do whenever they had been sick as boys. “Your body is changing.”

“Fuck this.”

Cas wet his lips and kept stroking Dean’s hair. “I know. It’s unfair. You didn’t ask for this. But we need you to hang in.”

“I’m going to be a fucking vampire.”

“Yes… And you already live with two witches and will be married to a werewolf.”

Dean was about to say something but he made a choking sound instead. “Spit.” Cas said, putting his hand by Dean’s mouth. Dean spit into Cas’ hand without question. An eyetooth came out in a blob of spit and blood. Cas wiped his hand on his own shirt, uncaring for once about stains.

Sam hurried into the room then, carrying the supplies that Cas had asked for. “Good. Thank you Sam.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, eyeing the blood. 

“Dean’s human tooth came out.” Cas pulled back Dean’s upper lip again. Sure enough there was a very sharp looking tooth coming in where his eyetooth used to be.

“Fuck.” Sam breathed.

Cas tested the other tooth. “It looks like this one is coming… I can pull it now and then have you rinse your mouth-”

“Do it.” Dean panted.

Cas didn’t have to be asked twice. He took hold of Dean’s tooth and pulled it. Just like he had done for Jimmy a dozen times as children. Dean cried out but his face relaxed some once it was done. He helped Dean sit up. “He is going to need blood.” 

“On it.” Sam pulled out the same knife from earlier. 

There was no hesitance there. None. At the butcher, they had picked up a heart for Jimmy and blood for Dean. Jimmy and Cas had known this butcher for years. He supplied quite a few supernatural beings with what they needed to survive within the law. Hearts for Werewolves when the moon was full. Blood for Vampires. 

They had the means to feed Dean. Pigs blood didn’t taste the same as human blood but it was close. Still, here was Sam willing to open his skin for his brother. It was both terrifying and incredibly endearing. 

“Okay Dean. You are going to take two of these pills. Hopefully they will help with the pain.” Cas explained. Dean nodded. “Then we will clean your mouth with salt water and you can sleep.”

“Got it.” Dean took the pills into his mouth. When Sam offered his cut arm, Dean was on it and drinking faster than he did in the car. Cas let Dean drink and after a moment, pushed Dean back with a firm hand. He pressed a paper towel to Sam’s arm.

Jimmy was keenly aware of the fact that if Dean wasn’t changing at the moment, he would have had the strength to throw Cas aside and drink Sam dry.

Dean swished his mouth with the salt water, spitting it back into the cup and then fell backwards into the bed. Jimmy took that moment to push away his dark thoughts and press close to Dean again and lick his temple. Dean turned and pressed his face against Jimmy’s fur. 

The relief that Jimmy felt when Dean sought comfort in him was indescribable. He had been terrified that he had ruined everything. He allowed Dean to stay pressed up against him. Even though the smell of death and dying and wrong was overwhelming.

Cas put the cold cloth at the base of Dean’s neck. “Do you think you will be okay for a while?” Cas asked. 

Dean rolled back onto his back and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Yeah… It feels better now that… that my-my... teeth…”

Cas nodded. “Understandable. Hopefully the pain killers will work. Sam, do you want to come sleep next to me.”  
Sam looked to Jimmy and worried his bottom lip. “I want to stay with Dean. What if he needs me?”

Cas looked like he was going to argue but left it. “Come on then James, you can be the little spoon.” 

Jimmy hesitated. He wanted to be close to Dean. He KNEW that Sam didn’t trust him. It hurt. But now wasn’t the time to get into it. Not that he could anyway as a wolf. He let a whine and nosed against Dean’s cheek a moment before getting up and moving to Cas.

He knew that his tail was between his legs and he couldn’t even feel shame at that.

Cas ran his hands over Jimmy’s ears as Sam crawled up beside Dean and wrapped a strong protective arm about him. “Sleep well you two. Don’t hesitate to wake me if i’m needed.”

“Thanks Cas.” Sam rasped before turning to nose at Dean’s throat in the same spot Jimmy had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Tori, Outoftheashes for help with Sam. She essentially wrote his responses. Thanks Tori!!!

Jimmy was fast asleep when Cas woke up the next morning. His back was to Cas, Tail tucked up to Jimmy’s nose. By tomorrow, Jimmy would be Human again. Thinking about it made Cas a little anxious. He knew how unhappy Sam was with him. He wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable argument.

With a sigh, Cas got up and headed to the bathroom to do his business. When finished, he paused to look into Sam and Dean’s room. Dean was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with slow deep breaths. Seeing that filled Cas with relief. It was irrational, he knew. Vampires DID breathe. 

He had been so scared for Dean. all he wanted was to go into the room and put his hand on Dean’s chest. He wanted to feel it rise and fall. But he needed rest. He could touch him all he wanted when he woke. His eyes moved to Sam and he was surprised to see him gazing back at him.

“Are you hungry?” Cas whispered.

“A little…”

Cas motioned for Sam to come to him. Sam hesitated, turning to look at his brother. It was only when he seemed satisfied that Dean would be okay, he got up carefully. When Sam was near, Cas pulled him down for a tender kiss. It lasted a few moments. Not nearly long enough for Cas. He took Sam's hand and lead him to the kitchen. "You must be hungry... You haven't really eaten much in the past few days."

Sam made a face. "Because Dean's more important. I haven't had time or interest in eating."

Sam’s comfort and well being was in no way less important than Dean’s but for once Cas had the tact not to get into that conversation. "I understand... But he is resting now. What can I make you?" Cas asked

"Cas..." Sam bit his lip. He was clearly conflicted but Cas had no idea why. "Why are you trying to take care of me? Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

Cas frowned. “The other way around?”

"I should be taking care of YOU," Sam replied stubbornly.

“Why?”

Sam huffed and ran a hand over his face. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Cas reached to take Sam's hand. His frustration bothered him. He wished that he was better with dealing with people. With James everything came naturally and was just… easy. Sam and Dean took so much work. It was completely and utterly worth it, but it was still outside what Cas was used to. "It does matter.... I'm just... I'm terrible with things like this. You will have to be plain with me."

The tension in Sam’s shoulders melted away and he squeezed Cas' hand in return. "It might not be appropriate to discuss at the moment given the current situation. I feel like an asshole now actually."

Cas reached up to tuck hair behind Sam's ear. "Your feelings are valid, regardless of the situation. So why don't you sit and I will cook for you and you can tell me what's on your mind."

Sam slipped into a stool at the island and Cas leaned up to kiss the corner of Sam's mouth. Sam had not decided what he wanted to eat so Cas went into the kitchen and set to make two bacon tomato sandwiches.

"I feel guilty," he finally admitted.Cas laid bacon into a pan as Sam spoke. He noted that Sam wasn’t looking up at him. His eyes were trained on the table. . 

"I know we haven't really talked about what we are to each other outside of the bedroom... But it just feels like I'm fucking up. You're here making sure I'm okay but shouldn't I be doing that for YOU? Shouldn't I be taking care of YOU? Not just sexually but... With everything?" Sam explained.

Cas turned from the bacon and washed his hands. He brought over the tea kettle and put his hands around it to magically heat it. "Do you mean that you think of yourself as my Dominant in and out of the bedroom?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I just feel like it's SUPPOSED to be like that. You spend so much time taking care of us. Don't YOU need to be taken care of? Inside AND out of the bedroom? I just... Worry I'm not doing enough for you."

Cas couldn’t help but smile at Sam’s sweetness. He came around the island and slipped in between Sam's knees. "You are thinking in absolutes. Aren't relationships about give and take?"

Sam's breath hitched, to Cas’ pleasure, and he gave a jerky nod. "Yeah," he rasped. "They are."

Cas ran his hands up Sam's thighs. "So let me give to you." He said. "I enjoy it... and I can take later."

Sam hissed out a breath. His eyes were a touch darker than before. "I guess I can't argue with that logic."

Cas gave Sam a chaste kiss and reached for the tea. He poured Sam a cup and put the amount of honey in that he knew Sam liked. 

"Thank you, Cas," Sam rasped. Cas was very aware that Sam was watching his every move.

"I meant what I said before we found Dean..." Cas said slowly. He took a deep breath. "I love you Sam. It's my pleasure to take care of you."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "What kind of love are you talking about?"

Cas licked his lips, hesitating a moment. The next words were going to change things between them. For better or worse. "Romantic love, Sam..."

Sam's mouth fell open in shock. He stared at Cas a moment while Cas tried not to squirm under his gaze. Then, finally, he pulled Cas into a hard kiss. Cas let a little moan into Sam's mouth as he kissed him back. When they parted, he placed one more kiss on Sams mouth and pulled away to tend to the bacon.

Cas could FEEL his eyes on his back, on his hips. He was as aware of Sam’s eyes as he was of the fact that Sam had not said ‘I love you’ back. It was disappointing, but it was still early in their relationship. The situation they were in made declarations of love tricky as well. 

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Sam had kissed him. It was not a rejection. It was an ‘lets approach this later’. Cas brought the tomatoes to the island to cut. "So how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling about what?" Sam asked, clearly distracted.

What happened to Dean..." Cas clarified.

Sam sighed. "Obviously I don't feel good about it. What else is there to say, Cas? It's a fucking nightmare."

"It is..." Cas Agreed. "I have no idea how to help anyone deal with that kind of trauma… And...  
I have to report it to the bureau... " Cas didn’t miss how Sam tensed. "Do you have to tell them?"

Cas nodded, letting go of a shuddered breath. “I'm going to wait... a week. Let him settle. But if i don't report it. If he doesn't get registered, he would be an illegal and if something happened, they'd kill him."

"And registering him... He'll be safe?" Sam pressed. "Reporting it is how we can protect him? There's no other way?"

Cas nodded. "He will require training. He will be tested and tried to ensure that he isn't a threat to others. If he fails..." cas shivered. " they will likely send us after him. We KNOW him. Who better to hunt him... We would have to escape to Canada and become fugitives."

"Oh, God." Sam covered his mouth, swallowing back a sob. He digested that a moment before sitting up straighter. "Do you think Dean has what it takes to pass? How many vampires in his position have tried and failed? I assume it's difficult but how hard are we talking? I just... I just wanna know what to expect."

"Not many succeed... no. But i believe that Dean will. He is stronger than most" Cas replied delicately. He would not lie to Sam. It would likely be the hardest thing Dean had ever done. But he truly believed in his heart that Dean would be alright. 

"You believe he will... And yet you discussed escaping to Canada." Sam arched a brow. "Something doesn't add up. What aren't you telling me?"

Cas sighed. "I try to plan for everything Sam. Yes i believe that Dean will pass but IF he doesn't i still need to be prepared. I will do everything in my power to keep you and your brother safe."

"So, if he failed... You wouldn't give him up? You wouldn't hunt him?" 

Cas put the knife down and moved around the island again. He took Sam's hands into his own. He looked up into his eyes and opened his heart. He let his magic and his feelings flow so Sam would see sow truthful he was being. "I will protect you and Dean until my final breath."

Sam hesitated mere moments before tugging Cas closer and kissing him hard on the mouth.   
Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him back just as hard. The kiss only made his resolve stronger. He would do anything for the Winchester boys.

When Cas pulled away from the kiss he put his hand on Sam's chest. "There is one more thing I have to mention... and you won't like it."

Sam placed a hand on top of Cas. "I don't see how it can be worse than what we've already discussed, so go for it."

"I need you to be very careful with Dean. He is a fledgling. Until he completes his training on how to be a Vampire, he won't be able to control how he drinks from you. Thus far he has been too weak. But when his change is complete, he will be able to overpower you easily." Cas explained

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam demanded softly. "If he's as strong as you say, I can't really fight him, can I?"

"Can't fight who?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean woke up, he reached for Sam. His hand fell to the space he had occupied. For a moment, panic welled up from Dean’s chest and threatened to choke him. He turned to press his nose to Sam’s pillow. Breathed in his sent and swallowed down the panic.

He was okay. He was home. He was safe.

He headed to the bathroom out of habit but found he didn’t have to relieve himself.

Dean looked like hell when he looked in the mirror to wash his hands. His eyes looked bruised and there was this look in them. a look that made it difficult to recognize himself. It said he had seen too much.

He pulled away from the mirror and ran a bath. He didn’t want to linger. He just wanted to feel clean. He felt filthy. Disgusting. Used. He ran the water too hot and scrubbed his hair and body. Between his legs. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink.

He got out then, eager to let the water wash all that had happened down the drain and away. He stared where the water disappeared a moment before drying off and hurrying to his room. Normally he would have walked naked but this time he kept his towel tight around him. He dressed and went to find Sam.

On his way down the stairs he heard voices. Sam and Cas were talking. He paused in his decent, acutely aware that before he might not have been able to hear them speaking, but now? Now he could hear every damn word. He did feel a bit of guilt for eavesdropping  but they were, after all, talking about him.

"I need you to be very careful with Dean.” Cas’ voice. “ He is a fledgling. Until he completes his training on how to be a Vampire, he won't be able to control how he drinks from you. Thus far he has been too weak. But when his change is complete, he will be able to overpower you easily."

So… they were afraid of him. That stung pretty deep. More than Dean wanted to admit even to himself. Part of him understood but the other part wanted to demand why. He took a deep breath and pushed it down and headed to the kitchen.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam demanded softly. "If he's as strong as you say, I can't really fight him, can I?"

"Can't fight who?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen. There was no real reason to let them know he heard them. If they were already afraid of him… He would have to prove to them that he wasn’t a threat.

"Dean," Sam breathed and stood up. He went over to his brother in a flash, reaching for  him. It warmed Deans belly. Sam's eagerness to go to touch him despite any fear he might have. “What do you need? I'm here to help any way I can."

Dean reached for Sam’s hand and pulled him close, his nose sliding along Sam's throat without thinking. He could hear Sam’s heart beating. He could almost taste the blood under his skin. He could hear his breath hitching.

A strange sensation almost tickled in Dean’s mouth and he ran his tongue over his fangs. Until now they had just been extra sharp eye teeth. Now they had… dropped down or something. Longer and much sharper. It sent a shot of WRONG through Dean's belly.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to thank him for not leaving his side. He wanted to say many things. “ Fuck...You smell good.”

Was NOT what he had wanted to say.

S-shit." Sam's breath hitched again and his heartbeat sped up a little. Dean made himself pull away from Sam, keeping his mouth closed. He didn’t want his fangs to freak Sam or Cas out.

Speaking of Cas.

Dean turned his head, looking for him.

Cas was busy by the stove. "I bet you're hungry." Cas said. "Come over here, I have something for you."

Dean went to see what Cas was up to. He pulled Cas into a hug from behind, his chin on Cas' shoulder. He needed closeness. He needed to know that Cas wouldnt shrink from him "What's that?"

"Pigs blood. You will need it to regain your strength." Cas didn't so much as flinch when Dean embraced him.

Cas had warmed the blood in his hands with magic. Probably to save time. He turned in Dean’s arms to press the mug into his hands. “Thanks Cas.” Dean said quietly. He stepped back to take a sip and made a face. He looked over to Sam. "You taste so much better, Sammy."

Sam shivered, licking his lips. "Well, if you're good, maybe you can have a mug of me too."

A mug of Sam...Dean snorted a humorless laugh and went to sit at the table. It was so fucking appetizing. A vein sounded better. "This is all kinds of fucked up..."

Cas busied himself with finishing Sam's breakfast. It didn’t escape Dean that he was keeping an eye on him despite not flinching in his arms. He didn't blame him whether it hurt or not. If what he said was true, Dean would be slow to trust too.

Dean tried to ignore it and reached for Sam to pull him close. "I don't remember much of when you guys got me... But I do remember YOU Sam...  You gave me your blood in a heartbeat. I gotta thank you, man."

"You're my brother," Sam said. He gently squeezed Dean's arm. "No way was I letting you suffer when it was clear I could help."

Dean shifted so he could kiss Sam's cheek. "Your heart is beating faster." he rasped.

Sam groaned, copying Dean and kissed his cheek right back. "Don't worry about that. Let's focus on breakfast, huh?"

"I'd kiss your mouth but uh..." Dean lifted his mug. He was sure that Sam didn’t want any bloody kisses.

"Here, Sam." Cas put a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Sam. He kissed Sam's other cheek and summoned Sam’s tea to slide across the table. Cas set up opposite the brothers at the island

"Thanks, Cas," Sam rasped but kept his attention on Dean. He ran his fingers along Dean's arm, smiling a little. "Oh, so you wanna kiss me, huh?"

Dean licked his lips, making them red unknowingly. "Yeah, of course I do."

"When you finish your breakfast we can kiss as much as you want," Sam said softly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Dean said. He felt exhausted still. He didn’t think he would have the energy to give Sam too many kisses before passing out. Really he just wanted to feel safe and that would be in Sam’s arms.

He wanted to stay awake and see jimmy but by the time the three of them had finished, Dean was ready for more sleep. He cleaned his mouth and cave Cas some lingering kisses before going upstairs with Sam.

Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand until they got to their room. Dean pulled off his shirt and got into their bed. His boxers remained on though. he usually slept naked but though he knew Dam was safe, he couldn't bear to remove them.

“You don't have to stay with me the whole time." Dean told Sam. "Just until I pass out?"

No problem." Sam crawled into bed next to Dean. Dean noted that Sam kept his boxers and shirt on. Nice and unthreatening. Thank God for Sammy. Sam hesitated, worrying his lip through his teeth. "Can I touch you? I understand if you don't want me to."

Dean tensed a little. He couldn't help it. "Where?" He asked on instinct. He kicked himself as soon as the word left his mouth.  this was SAM.

"I was thinking your stomach? We could cuddle... But only if you're comfortable with that," Sam was quick to add.

Sam deserved a damn metal...

Dean nodded and reached for Sam. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay," Sam said softly and reached to slide a hand onto Dean's belly.

Dean Did his best not to flinch. He pressed close to Sam, running his nose along Sam's jaw line. "I can hear your heartbeat clear as day. It's awesome."

Sam moaned quietly. The sound made Dean’s belly flip and his fangs tingle. “I don't get why it's awesome."

Dean hummed. "I like hearing it. it's comforting."

"I'm glad it comforts you." Sam turned his head so he could gently kiss the edge of Dean's mouth. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about the conversation you walked in on earlier."

Dean sighed heavily. “you guys don't trust me…”

Sam hesitated. Dean felt it. “it's not that we don't trust YOU, Dean…”

“Just what I am now.” Dean replied.

“Cas said that you won't have a lot of controll…” Sam said carefully.

“Yeah… whatever.” Dean mumbled. “i just want to sleep.”

Sam sighed and hugged Dean tighter. “Okay… we are going to get through this.”

Dean said nothing. Just pressed closer against Sams chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my absence everyone. I... Have just gone through a pretty bad bout of depression. I wanted to want to write but I just didn't. 
> 
> Recently I re-read the comments you have all given me on this work. It made me cry and gave me the push I needed to start writing again. I want to give a special shout out to SamXCas4ever. You've been here since almost the beginning and have commented on almost every chapter. Your support means a lot! 
> 
> Angels_And_Pies You kind of came out of nowhere and read part one and part two in one go! That may not seem like much but to me, It means a LOT. 
> 
> Berthalovesvernon You are my most recent commenter and to be honest it kind of perked my head and made me look at this story again. Thank you for picking me up.
> 
> ILoveFANfic You have been with me a while too. You always leave such detailed comments and make me look at things in a different light.
> 
> MagesticDuxk I would be remissed to not mention you and your unending support of my fic.
> 
> And of course Tori, Outoftheashes. You helped my write this chapter. You always help me get Sam right. You are always pushing me to be a better writer and you support me when I am at my lowest. Thank you so much for being such a good friend.
> 
> And without further ado, the fic! I hope the wait was worth it!!!

The morning that Jimmy woke up human, He was nervous going down the stairs. Cas was fast asleep.. Jimmy slipped from the bed that he shared with his brother and went to the bathroom. He peeked into the room that the Winchesters shared. Dean was still passed out. But Sam was nowhere to be seen.

He knew that this conversation with Sam was inevitable but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to it. He almost wanted to just turn back into a wolf and avoid it.

That wouldn't help anyone.

He slunk downstairs and to the kitchen where Sam was nursing some tea. "Morning Sam..." He rasped as trepidation rose in his throat.

"Hey, Jimmy," Sam replied, his tone polite. His wide shoulders were hunched and when Jimmy came around to face him, he could see that he was fiddling with his mug. "How's Cas doing?"

"He's sleeping... so I'd assume he's okay. How did Dean Sleep?" 

"He's a bit... uh. Cagey about being touched in a bedroom setting. Which is completely understandable.” Dean hadn’t said anything about WHAT had happened. They just knew that he was a Vampire now. Hearing this just confirmed Jimmy’s worst fears. 

He nodded, wincing. "I can't imagine how he must be feeling..." He moved then to get himself some coffee, his chest feeling tight. "How are you doing?"

It was a moment before Sam replied. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get through this." He gave Jimmy a significant look. "And I want to keep Dean safe... If that's even possible."

Jimmy caught that look. It hurt that Sam thought he was a threat. He didn't blame him at all... but it hurt just the same. "I know you have things to say to me... you might as well say to them" He blurted, almost wishing he could take the words back once they had left his mouth.

"Is there going to be a problem between you and Dean?" Sam asked, getting right to the point. He took another sip of tea as he watched Jimmy.

Jimmy had been prepared for it. But hearing it was still like a slap to the face. He winced and lowered his eyes. He hated himself for growling at Dean. He hated that his first response had been so primal. He just wanted for Dean, for ALL of them to be okay. But he hadn’t talked to his fiance. He had no idea where they stood. "I don't... know..." He replied honestly. "I don't want there to be."

Look at me," Sam demanded softly. "I need to see your face." 

Jimmy hesitated. This was harder than he thought it would be.Finally, He looked up at Sam, swallowing hard. He could feel tears prick his eyes as he made himself stay steady and not look away.

“It might seem like a small thing but I'm pissed you growled at Dean," Sam said firmly but gently. "I'm in little brother mode, okay? I'm protective right now. This is hard for me. Just like it's hard for the rest of you." 

Jimmy finally found the courage to go and sit across from Sam at the island. "Its not a small thing." He told Sam. "It was an instinctual response. Vampires and Werewolves... We don't usually do well with each other... My instincts are screaming at me to stay away. But I won't let them win. I LOVE Dean."

Sam swallowed thickly, adam’s apple bobbing and reached out to gently touch Jimmy's hand. "And my instincts are screaming at me to keep Dean away from you. To keep him from getting his heart broken.”

“I’d do anything to keep myself from hurting Dean.” Jimmy told Sam without hesitation. And it was true. He hoped to God that Sam believed him. It would kill him if Sam stopped trusting him.

Sam was quiet for a few moments as he stared Jimmy down. He tried not to squirm. He could see how Cas could submit to Sam so easily. “If you're willing to fight your instincts... I'm willing to fight mine too. Because the things I feel for all of you..." His voice cracked. "Well, I'm sure you can guess." 

Jimmy let his fingers lace with Sam's, his breath hitching. Oh God please let it be true... "I am assuming that your feelings are the same as mine are towards you..."

Sam flushed, neck to ears. It was gorgeous And Jimmy just wanted to lay kisses along Sam’s cheeks. FEEL the heat under them."Your brother said he was in love with me yesterday.. I was an idiot and didn't say it back. I thought... I thought it wouldn't be fair to say it to him when I STILL haven't said it to Dean. I guess... I guess I'm afraid to let myself really feel things because I think that's when I'll lose who I care about. But I DO feel it. I love you. I love ALL of you."

Jimmy swallowed hard and he held Sam's hand tighter. "I love you too Sam. WE love you. Cas he's... He's crazy about you. and Dean... He fucking PINED for you when you were apart. It's easy to see why he did. It was so easy to fall for you."

Sam tugged his hand free and launched himself over the counter of the island so he was right up in Jimmy's space. "Kiss me." 

Jimmy stood so that he would be more on level with a very large Sam kneeling on the counter on his hands and knees. He took Sam's face into his hands and kissed him hard.

Sam moaned into Jimmy's mouth and kissed him back greedily. "This... This conversation took a turn, huh?" 

Jimmy nodded. "I thought you were going to ream me out." He admitted. "I was nervous to come down stairs."

Sam nuzzled Jimmy's cheek. Licked the edge of his mouth. "And now? What do you think now?" 

“I think you need to tell the boys upstairs how you feel." Jimmy replied before opening his mouth to Sam.

Sam pouted before licking into Jimmy's mouth. "Really? You don't wanna fuck my brains out on the counter?" 

Jimmy groaned. "I definately want to fuck your brains out on the counter."

Sam's breathing quickened. Jimmy had almost forgotten how responsive Sam was. "We don't have to but... I kinda want to. A lot." 

Jimmy licked his lips. "so do I... I just…” How was it right for He and Sam to pursue pleasure when their Dean was upstairs recovering from… From what had happened to him? “I feel guilty about it."

“Me too." Sam pressed his forehead against Jimmy’s

"I feel so... selfish. But... I want to make you feel good for a while."

Sam's pulse jumped and his smile widened. "You already made me feel good."

Jimmy licked his own lips then tilted his chin up to kiss Sam's again. "Can we… revisit this later?”

Sam let out a very deliciously desperate sounding noise. He trembled slightly in Jimmy’s hands. "Why are you even asking? You know you can take whatever you want." 

~

"Mm Look at the two of you." Cas said, voice rough from sleep as he entered the kitchen.

Sam flushed again when he heard Cas's voice. “Hey Cas.” He said, well aware that he was still on his hands and knees on the island.

“You two are beautiful together." Cas murmured as he moved passed them to make tea.

Jimmy pulled Sam into a final kiss, marking a sweet end to their conversation.

Sam dug his fingers into Jimmy's hair, kissing him back as he sighed in contentment. Well. Near contentment. He was acutely aware he needed to pull Dean and Cas aside and talk about his feelings. It wouldn't feel right until he did. The idea had anxiety bursting in his chest.

Anxiety and shame. Here they were worrying about their relationships with each other while Dean-

Dean had told Sam he loved him what felt like ages ago… Sam prayed that maybe, just maybe telling Dean the truth would help him feel a little better.

Cas put the kettle on the island beside Sam. He put his hands on it to heat it. "Could you get down please Sam. I need to make breakfast."

Jimmy gave Sam a significant look as he moved out of the way for Sam to get down. Sam resisted the urge to sigh… barely. He should get this over with. Its not that he didn’t want to tell them. It was just that… the feelings rolled around inside him were making his anxiety choking.

"Actually, Cas..." Sam paused. Cas turned his eyes up to Sam’s, open to what he needed to say. It made Sam shift a little on his feet and rub the back of his neck. "I uh...need to talk to you. Dean too. Preferably at the same time."

Cas rose a brow as he poured himself a cup. "Oh?"

“Yes. So, uh..." Sam was sure that he was still red in the face. He swallowed hard and gathered his courage. "Can we... Go do that?" 

Cas nodded and picked up his cup. He took Sam's hand in his and squeezed. It was immediately comforting.. "Lets go wake your brother then,"

“Thanks," Sam said softly, returning the squeeze,

When they got to the room that Sam and Dean shared, Cas lingered in the doorway while Sam moved in to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, Dean," Sam said. He moved to shake Dean’s arm but at the last moment kept his hands to himself. He didn’t want to startle Dean "Wake up, sleepyhead." 

Dean frowned a moment as he started to wake. then his eyes blinked open and he smiled up at his brother. "Heyya Sammy." He said, voice raspy with sleep. He was so beautiful just then. Fresh from sleep and smiling for him. It was like nothing had happened.

Sam smiled right back, his chest squeezing. "Uh... Can we talk? Cas is here too and..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I want to tell you both at the same time." 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Yeah. Get in here Cas." Cas pushed off of where he leaned on the door way and went to sit beside Sam on the bed. He too was careful not to touch Dean until he made a move first.

“Fuck, how do I start..." Sam squeezed his eyes shut. FUCK. His chest was so goddamn tight. "Um, uh." 

“You okay Sammy?" Dean asked. He stroked his fingers along Sam's wrist.Sam's breath hitched and his heart beat even faster. Dean’s touch was immediately comforting. But it didn’t dissolve his anxiety.

"I'm nervous," He admitted

Dean swallowed. "I know... I can hear it."

Sam and Cas shared a knowing look.

"Should I go get you something to drink?" Cas asked. They both knew he meant blood.

“He could drink from me," Sam said without thinking. How could he NOT offer himself. He’d give anything for Dean. Still, Sam didn't miss how Dean's eyes darkened at the offer. And Cas’ sharp breath beside him said that he didn’t miss it either.

"I've been doing that a lot..." Dean said reluctantly.

Sam glanced at Cas. "I like doing it." he admitted, voice was quiet. He had within his veins something to sustain his brother. Something to comfort him and make him strong. It was so heady and intoxicating to know that.

Dean brushed some hair over Sam's ear, tucking it out of the way. He pressed close, his nose sliding along the curve of Sam's neck before biting him.

"Oh shit," Sam panted, his eyes slamming shut.. He had not been prepared to feel Dean’s fangs. Not at all. But it felt good this way. Far better than cutting. He was willing to bet there was a difference on Dean's end too. His suspicion was answered when Dean moaned and Sam felt his fingers dart along Sam’s belly.

He swallowed thickly and turned his eyes to Cas. "I'm not sure when I should tell him to stop..." 

He's not sure he WANTED to either. That should have scared him more than it did.

Cas' eyes ran to where Dean was swallowing. "he should stop." He said. "Just take the edge off... He can eat later."

“Dean," Sam said, gentle but firm. "Stop." 

Dean made one last deep pull to the holes he had made in Sam's neck before licking the wound clean. 

“Fuck," Sam hissed. That felt good too. It was strange but he could almost feel the wounds close themselves. 

He was in so much trouble. 

Dean licked his lips, his eyes dark. "Thanks Sammy." he rasped

“No problem," Sam replied, trying to sound calm and in control. 

“What was it you needed to speak with us about?" Cas asked gently, trying to get them back on track.

Sam coughed awkwardly. "I wanted to talk about... uh. How I feel about you... Both of you." 

Both Dean and Cas perked at that. It was adorable how the gravity of what just happened washed away in their anticipation. they exchanged looks as Cas took hold of Sam's hand and Dean shifted to press his thigh against Sam's. 

Feeling Dean press against him made Sam’s pulse Jump in happiness. It felt good that Dean still wanted to touch him. That he initiated the touch. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and squeezed Cas's hand tight. "I love you. Both of you." 

Dean's breath hitched and he pulled back to kiss Sam hard. Sam felt it all in that kiss. The relief and the love that Dean felt back. It filled Sam’s belly with flutters. He could taste his own blood on his brother’s tongue and that was strange but… also strangely good.

Cas patiently waited his turn. When Dean had gotten his fill, Cas nearly climbing into Sam's lap for HIS kiss. "I love you too Sam..." Seeing how Happy Cas was just then. How eager he was for closeness was so damn cute.

"You've known I love you for a while now." Dean grinned. "Fuck it feels good to hear it from you though."

Sam moaned softly at all the kisses he was getting. "It feels good to get it off my chest," he finally rasped as he wrapped one arm around Cas’ waist and used the other to cling to Dean.

By now Cas Was in Sam's lap and he snaked an arm around to pull Dean closer. "You've made me a happy man this morning." Cas told Sam before kissing Dean's cheek.

"Me too Sammy." Dean added his eyes were glassy with un-shed tears. Sam had done that. He had moved his big brother to happy tears, un-shed or not. After all that happened to Dean, and so recently to. SAM had managed to make him happy. It filled Sam’s heart with Joy that he could give that relief to his brother.

Sam moved one of his hands to rest possessively on Cas's hip. The other stroked Dean's free cheek. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." 

“That's all good Sammy." Dean said, leaning in to nuzzle Sam's cheek.

"You don't have to apologize for that." Cas added sweetly. "Never apologize for that. you needed time."

“Okay," Sam replied, breath hitching. 

“Thanks for telling us” Dean told his brother. He pressed in to kiss Sam then Cas. He rested his forehead against Sam’s then. “And for the snack…”

Snack. 

Jesus, Sam was fucked up for liking that.


End file.
